That Famous Weasley Charm
by LiLMiSSHERMY
Summary: I of III. Fred Weasley makes Angelina's life miserable. But it's all just fun and games. A story about the twin's years at Hogwarts. From pranking to romance and tons of parties, it's all here. FWAJ GWAS LJKB. COMPLETE. LOOK FOR TFWC II and III.
1. Chapter I: The Beginning of it All

**JUST A NOTE: **Well, I didn't think there were nearly enough Fred and Angelina fics, so I decided to right my own, hope you like it. Believe me, it gets better. As soon as I get some reviews--more chapters!

* * *

_That Weasley Charm_

Fred Weasley—drives—me—CRAZY. I really don't know what is wrong with him. He's been with more girls than freaking Colin Farrell and his sexy ass, I swear. And if he calls me 'Angel' one more time—I'm going to hex him into oblivion.

Okay, I was having a great life until Mr. Weasley decided to come into it. It all started first year. First year—he was the biggest prat I had known, pulling jokes on me on the train. I mean, seriously, who is that much of a prat when they are eleven? I'll tell you who—Fredrick Weasley. Ha! He hates it when I call him that. I should do it more often. Anyways, since his face has met my eyes, it's been destruction.

Now, we're sixth years. You would think a boy could grow up by the time he's sixteen—well that is a horrible statement. He enjoys tormenting me, still! Now, it's worse because he knows more hexes than Hermione Granger and that's saying something—because the girl is brilliant. If I say the smartest thing to him—he turns my hair green and I have to beg and plead with a scarf over my head for him to take the hex off of me. Ugh. He's so infuriating—with his gorgeous red hair and perfectly placed freckles. I hate that he's perfect.

So, I decide to sit around in the common room with my two best friends just as lunch starts. We're discussing everything we think is going to happen this year—boys mostly. Well, Katie always had this thing for Oliver.

"_Oliver_?" An extremely annoying voice said behind me. "What's so interesting about _Oliver_?" I think you could guess that it's Fred. He struts over and puts his arm around me—damn him.

"Well, he's got that wonderful accent and he has--"

Fred messed him face up and imitated Oliver's accent, "I, Oliver, am an annoying prat that has no interest in _you_ Katie Bell becauseall _I _cherish and have time for is Quidditch. It's something about that broom between my legs that gets--"

"FRED!" I hit him upside his head and moved his arm from around me. The little devil knows he has a girlfriend. What is he doing flirting with me?

Katie looked at him with a look of disgust. "_Your_ just jealous, Fred, because way more chicks like him than _you_." Good one, Katie—even if it is a lie. Chicks adore Fred.

"Ha!" He chucked. "They may like his accent, but they all say I'm much better in--"

"FRED WEASLEY!" I stood up. "What would your mother say if she heard you talking like that?" Everyone knew his mother was the worst.

"She'd tell you that you wouldn't be screaming if you actually knew it was true. So why don't we work on that, Angel?" He grabbed my waist and it felt _so _good. But I backed away and slapped his hands away—I can't give away my cover, can I?

"Ugh! You're impossible." I turned to Katie and Alicia—who hasn't been speaking this whole time because her and George were visualizing ripping each others clothes off. I don't know why they don't just go out. It's so obvious they want each other. "I'm going to lunch—are you two coming?"

"Yeah!" Katie jumped off of the couch. "Come on!" She pulled Alicia away from her staring match with the other, much nicer Weasley twin.

"You know, I think we shall join them, Fred." George suggested. I think they work together trying to humiliate us. Damn that twin thing.

"I think you're right, George." Fred got off of the couch and pushed my head backwards with his hand.

"Damn you, Fred!" I said after recovering from almost falling. I swear, if we wouldn't get in trouble, I would hex him to death. But I think death is definitely against the rules.

"You know you like my touch!" He smiled back at me as him and George exited the common room, Alicia and Katie following in their wake. Damn the fact that he was right. Damn him for always being right. Damn him for being him.

* * *

So, lunch with them went normal. That entitled them playing at least five of their pranks on me, Alicia, and Katie. Unfortunately, Lee had joined them and kept hitting on each of us in turn. Grr. 

I looked down the table to see Hermione with her nose in some book, and Ron bothering her about something. They were so terribly meant for each other and they didn't even know it. It was touching to see that some people can be happy in life. I am not one of those people thanks to Fred.

Harry was sitting across from his two best friends, talking about the Triwizard Tournament. In which he was one of four champions. The others being Viktor Krum—how freaking adorable is he? Fleur Delacour—she looks like a right tart, but that's just my firm opinion. And Cedric Diggory. What wouldn't I give to have a class with him? He is _so_ hot. Like, it should be illegal. And he's nice and smart. That tops Fred any day. Yes, Diggory take the place of Fred in my life. Then, I live happily.

While we were eating—well the couple of minutes we got to eat when Fred and George weren't torturing us—they were talking in secret with Lee. I have no idea what they were talking about but when those boys scheme—it's NEVER, and I mean NEVER good. Good, Lord—I hope I'm prepared for this one.

* * *

**JUST A NOTE: One person reviews and I add a chapter. All I need is one. :)**


	2. Chapter II: Make Her Cry

**JUST A NOTE: Well, I got my one review, so here is the next chapter. It's long, I was going to put more..but I figured I would save that for Chapter III. So, let me know what you think and I'll post Chapter III as soon as I get some good feedback. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

* * *

The beginning of the year is always good, until classes start because then I have to sit in class with Fred. How fun is that—no fun. Well, actually, it's fun sometimes. Because he always thinks of these really funny things to tell me and he passed me these notes that are cute—but they are mostly about how to kill Snape without going to Azkaban. Never anything sweet like—well, you know. Oh, okay, I'm a sucker for a love note. What can I say? Well—never with Fred. 

Actually, I found out he now has a girlfriend—I mean, another one. She's some skinny Ravenclaw and frankly—she's beautiful. Of course, only the best for Fred. He could have anyone he wanted. Well, Katie told me she saw them heading into an abandoned classroom—one of many at this school—and I'm sure he's been in each and every one of them with a different girl. So why do I like him so much? He's one of those guys that is so irresistible. I hate it. I do.

Well, Katie was talking to Oliver today when a very disgruntled Lee shoved past him and forced him to fall on Katie. She was excited—how couldn't you be? Wood is hot, okay. No one is going to deny that. Anyways, it just made Lee even madder so now he's probably coming up with some way he can hurt our beloved Quidditch captain—except for the fact that there isn't Quidditch this year because of the Tournament! Ha! Take your words and eat them, Fred! He will not be distracted so he and Katie could be together. Good for her. Only her. Because me and Alicia are still having trouble with the twins.

Alicia says her and George had their own private snog the other day when someone came bursting in on them—Fred. Well, Fred was happy for him but Alicia said she couldn't go out with George until he was ready to ask her out. She didn't want to just go snog any guy and seem like a tart. Therefore, George is trying to find a way to ask her out—but he's afraid of commitment. Who knows? Those twins work in mysterious ways.

So, as always, we're in the common room. Me and my girls are relaxing on the couches, Harry and his gang and in the corner talking secretly about something to do with the Tournament. I really hope he does well, he's a good kid and Lord knows he doesn't need to die in a Tournament.

Well, it was about eight and me and the girls are catching up for some homework. Guh—homework.

"Hey, Angie—what's that last ingredient for the potion we were mixing today in class?" Alicia asked me.

"Um, it was ginger." Ginger. Just like Fred's hair. Stop it, Ang.

"Yeah, thanks." She scribbled on her parchment with the quill she was holding.

A few minutes go by and it's quiet—how weird is that? Weird. Well, it's quiet because Fred isn't here to cause trouble. He's probably shagging his girlfriend on the third floor or something. Ugh—nasty thoughts.

"Hello all!" George had entered the common room—and guess who came in with him—my worst freaking nightmare.

They came in carrying lots of sweets and foods from the kitchen. How could they tempt me? Fred _and _food. Those would be my two favorite things if I didn't hate Fred.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, setting my parchment and quill aside.

"For you, Love." Fred answered.

I glared at him. "Well, I don't think I'm on the menu this evening." I placed my hands on my hips. "Mind if I have one of these Pumpkin Pasties?"

"Be my guest, we've got plenty." George replied sweetly. Sweet. Something that his other half did not share.

"Thanks, _George_." I glared at Fred, again. Maybe I stare at him too much. Look away! So I focus on my food. Yum.

Alicia came over, grabbing a Butterbeer. "Thanks, Georgie." _Georgie? _Ugh. That is horrible. I gave her a disgusted face and she shot me a death glare.

"Aw, I think it's cute." Katie decided she would comment.

George went crimson and ran his hands through his hair. I should have chosen that twin. He's much better.

"Well, if you all are finished choosing nicknames for each other, we can play Exploding Snap. You up for a game, Lee?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lee replied. He had walked in just after the twins. Lee was a good guy, I just don't understand why he chose Fred and George as his friends—well, I guess understand George, but Fred? Maybe they come like a package deal or something. Like 2 for 1. Whatever.

"So, Angel,"

"Don't call me that, Fred Weasley."

"its October, so that means your birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Damn him. He would probably cover my bed in spiders for my birthday.

"Yeah, so?" I replied acting like it didn't faze me. But, really, everything he said fazed me. All of it. I take in every word like some stupid reporter or something. Like he's my scoop or something, whatever. I say that too much, but really—he's just whatever.

"What'd you want?" He stuffed some food in his mouth and left the access substance on his fingers be rubbed on his pants. Boys really were interesting.

"I want for you to leave me alone." LIES! LIES!

"Really?" His eyebrows looked sad. "But, Angel, I can't stay away from you."

"Damn you, Fred! I told you not to call me that!" I threw a spare bit of parchment at him.

He smiled. "I'm being serious for once, cherish this moment." Maybe I should.

"You don't have to get me anything." I looked at my nail, rather uninteresting, really, but I needed to look like I was busy with something. My homework was right there—but no I decide to look at my damn nail.

"But I want to. What do you like? I could get you Honeyduke's best chocolate? Some clothes?" He kept walking closer to me. Why is he coming closer? Stay!

"I said I didn't want anything." I picked up my parchment that was set on the couch and looked at it. I decided I should back away, so I sat on the back of the couch and looked over my essay. How boring do I look? I don't care—I need to seem uninterested. Good job, Angelina—pick up a freaking essay.

"Have it your way then! I was trying to be a good friend." He shrugged and headed towards the portrait hole.

"It's almost curfew, Fred."

"Please, Angel, the Weasley's never obey curfew," And with that he left. I was curious as to why George didn't follow him—but then I remember about his anorexic girlfriend. That's where he's going—to shag the daylights out of his girlfriend. Grr. Besides, I thought they were going to play Exploding Snap. I would have liked to watch that—no, now I have to think about him and Twiggy. Well, that's what she looks like—a freaking twig.

"Are you not going to go with him, then?" I asked George, knowing the answer anyways.

"I don't wanna be there while he and his girlfriend--"

I held up my hand. Even though I knew it was where he was going, it kind of hurt for those thoughts to be confirmed. Where do I think this is going? Me being kind of, semi-infatuated with Fred? I don't know.

"Which girlfriend is it this time of day? I know during lunch he was with that Hufflepuff." Katie had to open her mouth. She just wanted to talk to George. Ugh, Katie. Does she not see my struggle here? I guess not.

"No, he's with that Ravenclaw."

"Oh, she's really pretty." Alicia commented on their conversation and Katie shook her head at the statement while I just sit here, looking at the essay that I'm not going to complete tonight.

"Yeah, but she's daft. She wouldn't know which was the end of a broom if you drew her a picture."

"It's that bad, is it?" Lee asked, still eating.

"Well I guess so,"

I'll have to ask Fred one of these days why he goes out with stupid girls. Probably because they're pretty—I mean who needs book smarts when you're pretty? At least that's what I get from Hermione. Except—she's pretty too. She should write a book or something how to get a guy to follow you around everywhere because that Ron is always in her wake and drooling over her. Lucky girl.

* * *

My birthday is in three days. Three. What am I going to do? I mean what I am going to do with Fred? I really hope he's not going to prank me or anything. Well, that's like wishing boys didn't exist or something. It's just not going to happen. I know he's going to do something. That's just the kind of person Fred is. I just hope it's not too bad.

Well, in class today, Fred drew a picture of me. It was awful. I think I almost cried. I had a really big head and he made me have a really big chest and a fat ass. Does he think I have a fat ass? Maybe that's good? Oh well—it was still wrong. I asked him about it and he told me he thought it was hot. Does that mean that he thinks I'm hot? Oh well—he thinks I have a fat ass and that hurts my feelings.

I got over it. I told him he was just jealous because his girlfriend was anorexic and bulimic and that if he kept shagging her without her eating she's going to break in half. He shut up. I got the whole back of the class laughing and Snape docked twenty points but it was so worth it to see him get mad. He's probably going to turn my hair green again. Ha! I don't care. I can ask Hermione how to fix it or something. See how bad this is? I'm thinking of how to fix what he's done to me even before he's done it—that's bad. I don't appreciate it one bit.

Anyways, I guess all I can do is hope. Hope—something that does not exist when you are in contact with Fred Weasley.

* * *

Well, it's finally the weekend, which means tomorrow is my birthday. And just my freaking luck, there is a Hogsmeade visit today. Normally, I would enjoy a visit, but—Fred is going to be there. Enough said, right? Well, maybe I should elaborate—he's going to try and buy me something and I really don't think he should go doing that. It embarrasses me for some reason. Well, I can't really come up with a good reason—I just don't want him there. And Zonko's supposedly got in some new stock so they'll drag us in there and get jokes that they play on us. Ugh.

Apart from Hogsmeade, I think Alicia and Katie are planning something for me. Those are my girls—I love them. I swear, no one could ask for better friends. I just hope they didn't ask for Fred and George's help. Then, nothing good could come of this day.

I think I'm done ranting about my birthday. I'll eventually get over the fact that Fred Weasley will lead to my destruction—perhaps when I'm dead, maybe? I'll probably die at the hand of him, too—he'll pull one of those pranks on me and I'll die. Die. Ugh, there I go ago talking about my destruction.

So, Alicia thinks it would be a good idea to get some air, so we're walking around the grounds. It's getting pretty cold out, so I have no idea why she thinks it is a good idea to walk around outside this time of year—the girl is bonkers. But, I think she wants to talk to George, so who could blame her? I mean, if I had chosen to like George, I would want to walk around with him, cuddling in the October chill. But no, if I go outside with Fred, he'll shove me in the lake. I'll take my chances, though, I'm really getting tired of that stuffy common room. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Gryffindor and everyone in it, everything in that room, but you see it every night and day and the scenery gets a little old.

"Oi! Angelina!"

I turn around, knowing who said my name. But, I smile anyways. Sometimes Fred's not all that bad.

He ran up and joined my left side. Katie was walking and talking to Alicia on my right. Alicia, George, and Lee were having a conversation about the probability of Potter dying in the tournament. Who does that? Oh, well.

"So, tomorrow's your birthday and I've dropped my Evening Schedule for you in Hogsmeade." His face was flushed from the cold out. He looked adorable with rosy cheeks.

"What are you on about, Fred?"

"I've cleared my whole schedule for you."

"And what schedule do you have on a weekend? Most certainly not a homework schedule." I put my hands in my pockets, trying to warm them.

"No, no, to hell with homework. Well, when you're like me, Angel, you have girls practically lining up for you—and when there is a Hogsmeade visit, they naturally want to go with the one and only—Fred Weasley, I mean come on?" Of course he was talking about girls. What else does Fred Weasley have a schedule for, Angelina?

I chuckled a bit. "Oh, thanks, Casa Nova, I'm honored."

"Good. You should be, not many girls get the opportunity to spend an entire Hogsmeade visit with Fred Weasley." He was smiling at me and it was adorable. I just rolled my eyes pretending I didn't care, but I was really very flattered. I mean, really, what he said was true. Well, it's not like we're dating or anything. We're just friends—no interest other than friends.

"How sweet of you, Fred." George spoke up, peeking around to look at us from the group. We were actually kind of walking on our own, we had somehow distanced ourselves from the rest of the group and the two of us were walking pretty close. Whoa! How did that happen?

"Isn't it, Twin. I'd tell you to do the same for your fancy, but looks like the two of you spend enough time together, because you're actually talking and not staring at each other or snogging the other into the next world."

"Oi, Fred!" George got about five shades redder, how sweet? Next to him, Alicia got stared daggers at Fred, nothing new there.

"It's true, can't deny it's not true."

Alicia blushed. "It isn't true," She whispered.

Katie sensed the tension and decided to change the subject. "So what are we doing for your birthday, Angie?" Damn her. She has horrible timing.

"Well, I don't know. I just want to relax, really."

"RELAX!" Lee practically shouted at me. "It's your damn birthday, woman, you've got to have a bit of fun!"

"Yes, but knowing you guys," I took my time looking from Fred to George to Lee. "You would think fun was throwing me into the lake and seeing the Giant Squid drag me under."

"Sounds a bit fun to me," Fred whispered to George and Lee, the prat.

"Not on any other day, Fred Weasley, and certainly not on my birthday!" I punched him in the chest, well more near the shoulder so I wouldn't really hurt him, but enough so he would shut it.

"Oi," He rubbed where I had punched him. "Easy, Ang, I was only joking. I wouldn't have that dirty great squid put his hands on you, you're all for me, you are." And with that he took the liberty of wrapping his arms around my waist. How is it he knew that was like _the_ spot. I don't know. Damn him.

"No you don't, Fred." I pulled his arms from around me knowing good and well all I wanted was for them to stay.

George and Lee were laughing their asses off. I don't know what was so damn funny.

Anyways, Fred took a look at the clock just as it chimed. Hogsmeade here we come, unfortunately.

* * *

So we took a seat in the back of the Three Broomsticks and ordered up some Butterbeers. Fred paid for mine—I _guess_ that was sweet.

"So where we going next, Ang?" Lee asked me.

"Where do you want to go, Lee?"

"You're the one with the birthday tomorrow." He sipped his Butterbeer and slyly put his arm around Katie. Surprisingly, she leaned into him a bit—lucky girl, she didn't pick Fred Weasley to fancy. Well, she picked Oliver—but Oliver did love his Quidditch and I think he was interested in someone in Hufflepuff, anyways. Who knows?

I sighed. "Yeah, I've told you, I just want to relax. So, sitting here seems just fine with me." I downed the rest of my Butterbeer and set the mug on the table. "It's a bit stuffy in here, I'm going to rest outside a bit," And with that, I left. I really didn't want to be around them. I saw Alicia and George's faces so close, they could count each others pores and now that Katie invited Lee to her body, he'll never back down. So it's just me and Mr. Weasley. Damn it.

I decided to walk into Scrivenshaft's to get myself a new quill.

"Hey, Ang." It was Fred. He had his back against the building.

"Hey Fred." I smirked, then just waited until he said something.

"New quill, ey?"

"Yeah, new quill." I held up the bag, like a loser. Why was he acting shy? Fred Weasley most certainly was not shy.

"Look, Angelina--"

"FRED WEASLEY!" Who the hell is this?

"Megan, hi."

"What're you doing?" She was close to his face now, but not like Alicia-George close. It was like furious kind of I'm-going-to-kill-you close.

"I was talking to my friend, here." He pointed at me and I gave the girl a smile, but it might have come off like a grimace.

"You said you were sick!" She stomped her foot on the ground. Menacing.

"I still am." He pretended to cough.

"You said you were vomiting! You look fine to me!" He face changed, she now looking like she was going to cry. "You're cheating on me." Duh, genius. "Oh my gosh, you're cheating on me."

"No, no, no." He grabbed her shoulders because she hunched over, covering her eyes. "I'm not, I swear it, Meg." Liar. Just—he's not cheating on her with me.

"No, no, I knew it." She was mumbling into her hands. "Ioocauseisawyouwifherandiknwandigiveituperyouennowoodidis." That's what it sounded like. All jumbled up.

"What?" He pulled her face up.

"I hate you Fred Weasley," She cried. Ha! I mean—poor girl.

"Sweetie, no, let's go, and I'll tell you everything. I promise, I wouldn't cheat on you for the world." He started pulling her away to go down the High Street. Looking back at me he winked and mouthed 'I'll meet up with you later.' Damn him. I hate him. Everything about him. How could he do that to that stupid ugly bitchy tart? I mean—that innocent girl?

Tomorrow is my birthday. Damn it.

* * *

**JUST A NOTE: I hope it wasn't terribly long and uneventful or anything. Give me some feedback and I'll post Chapter III. Angelina's birthday "party" is coming up next..and then a little more drama with Fred's girlfriend(s). Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love. **


	3. Chapter III: Humiliation in the Hall

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: WEll, I figured..why not go ahead and post this chapter? I wrote it, I like it..so here it goes. (_Note to self: stop using 'damn' so much.)_ Anyways..Well, we get somewhere in this chapter, it's a bit funny really. Just read, read. && Review. Because if you like the story and don't review..you get no more chapters because I need feedback to know if I should continue. Thanks for reviewing, guys, I really appreciate it. Keep those reviews coming and you get more:)**

**

* * *

**

Thank the Lord it's Sunday and there are no classes today. Shit. Sunday. It's my birthday. Happy Birthday, Angelina.

I sat up in my bed, taking the scarf out of my very tangled hair. Stretching, I finally open my eyes to see a collage of colors and a cornucopia of food laying out on my bed and all surrounding my four poster on the floorboards. Okay, so my friends are incredible. But how in the hell am I supposed to get out of here?

In my tank top and peanut M&M's boxer shorts, I try to make my way to my dresser without stepping on any icing-covered goodies or Pumpkin Pasties. Okay, so I'm the only one in the room. I wonder where Alicia went? Probably off for an early snog with George so no one knows. Ha! That girl really is something else. I wonder when they'll finally get together.

After pulling on a jumper and some jeans, I exit the maze of sweets—but not before grabbing a few to take down to the common room. I must've missed breakfast because the sun was high in the sky at this time.

So, I enter the common room to see everyone gathered around a table. I brace myself for a really loud 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' from my friends, equipped with all these mini-fireworks and other noisemakers thanks to Zonko's.

"Aw, thanks guys!" I ran over and hugged Alicia and Katie. They both, in turn, look at Fred. "What?"

"Your presents!" He showed them off as if they were some prize on a Muggle game show. I loved it.

I looked at them all, Potter and his friends were there as well. As a matter of fact, the entire Quidditch team and most of Gryffindor was there. I smiled at them. "You didn't have to," I said. "Thank you." I gave Fred a hug, which was a bit awkward and I gave George and Lee hugs. They really were the greatest, the lot of them.

"So what're we doing today, Ang?" Fred asked me.

"Well, this is enough, truly." I started at the table stacked with gifts. I'd open them later in the day.

"Nope," He put his arm around me, this time—I didn't duck out. "We're doing something really special for your birthday."

"What is so special to do about the castle?" I was curious, all I knew we could do was playing wizarding games or wander the grounds, maybe I fancied a small picnic? "Could we maybe go for a fly? It seems I haven't flown in ages."

"Whatever you want." And with that, he led me out of the common room, still leaving his arm around me. I liked it. But you could have guessed that, right? Once we were on the grounds, we spoke again. "Now, tonight is when all the fun happens."

"What've you got planned, Fred?"

"It'll blow your mind," George commented. I turned my head to look at him, confused.

"What is it, then?"

"You'll see," He stoked me around the face in a mesmerizing sort of way, then started walking further out, looking for somewhere we could fly. The obvious choice would have been the Quidditch Pitch, but they were building something for the Tournament there. Therefore, we decided to start out at the edge of the lake and circle around a few times and stop at the edges of the Forbidden Forest. It sounded like an excellent idea. That brilliant boy, Fred Weasley. I wonder how many times I contradict myself a day with statements about that boy? I know it's a lot.

* * *

So the day went well. We went flying for an hour or two, then we came back to the common room and just relaxed, like I asked. Of course, the boys did their teasing and playing around but I really didn't mind this time. I actually quite enjoyed everyone's company today. I hate to say it—but especially Fred's. He was super sweet to me and all he did was pull like two pranks on me. It made me feel special. 

"So, Ang, you enjoying your birthday?" He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. Oh, I'm speechless. So I just nodded.

"How's about we leave you two alone?" Lee asked.

"Don't be daft, Lee, Fred's got himself two girlfriends he doesn't want to make upset." I replied smartly.

"Is that the only reason you don't want to be alone with me?" Alicia and Katie looked at each other, I looked at them for help. As usual, they could only be great a few times a day. Pulling me a great party was enough for the day so it's like they can abandon their friendship duties. Grr. "Because I've a girlfriend?"

Okay, hang on a second. Let me just say this situation is something incredible. Fred and I were laying on ours sides before the fire facing each other. That in its self is odd. Okay, how did that happen? And George and Lee were playing Wizard's Chess in the corner with Alicia and Katie near by watching.

I recovered, rolling my eyes. " Not _girlfriend_, Fred. Girl_friends_."

"Still, same question. If I was without a girlfriend—or girlfriends—would you be with me?" Fred smirked.

I looked at him seriously, the whole room was now quiet. Why couldn't they go about their business and not listen? Because they live for this shit—drama.

"Fred Weasley, are you coming on to me?"

"Not yet, I'm not."

"Uh!" I hit him in the shoulder. "You know I didn't mean it like that, you rangy git!"

"Hey, you've got to be specific with things like that, you know where my mind goes, Love." He smiled at me and it was the most adorable thing he's done today.

"Fred Weasley, you are the most impossible person I know." I smiled at him, getting up.

"Where're you going?"

"To the loo. Is it alright with you if I take a piss?" I dusted off my jeans and took my trip to the lavatory just outside the common room.

Fred decided he was going to wait outside the bathroom for me. "Can I help you?" I asked, smoothing down my hair.

All he did was give me that oh-so-charming side smirk of his. I raised my eyebrows at him and he took it into his hands—my waist. He took me by the waist and closed the distance between us. What! Why? I don't know but it felt so good. I could stay just like that forever. I looked at his face, because I was kind of just staring anywhere but his face. "Uh, Fred, what're you doing?"

And with that he brought my mouth to his with his hands—those nice hands of his. Good Lord, I couldn't resist I had to kiss him back. I had to. So, we were kind of snogging—for a while—against the wall. How heated is that. Good Lord, all these girls have done some good for this boy—he can kiss! Colin Farrell has _nothing _on Fred Weasley. Of course, I've never kissed Colin Farrell, but I've kissed Fred Weasley and hell, I was in heaven. Good Lord—his technique is perfect the way his—it's great. And he knew just where to put his hands and everything.

Well, like I've said before, Katie doesn't have the best timing. Fortunately, Fred and I heard her footsteps and separated before she could see what we were doing. Unfortunately, she's not completely daft and kind of figured out what we were doing.

"OH MY GOSH! Angie, were youand Fred just--"

I had my mouth open to speak but Fred stepped in front of me, "Katie, me and Angelina were having a nice talk, that's all. It was a nice talk, right Angel?"

I was going to yell at him for calling me 'Angel', but I decided to respond with a small "Yes." I also nodded, for simplicity.

"Yeah, talking, whatever. I came to check on you, Ang, but it looks like Fred's got you well taken care of." She smiled and then went back in the common room. I hate that girl's timing. I swear, it's horrible.

I exhaled loudly and pressed my hand to my forehead. I started walking back toward the common room, but Fred grabbed my arm. "What?" I turned around to face him.

"You kissed me back, you naughty girl." He was smiling all the while. Chills went down my spin, I swear it.

I smiled at him. "You forced yourself on me."

"You didn't resist." He poked my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Well your tongue was all the way down my throat before I even knew you were here." I laughed.

"Whatever, Ang, you were waiting for that."

"I don't wait for anything, Weasley." I took my arm back and continued my way back to the common room. I didn't really know what that meant, but it seemed to make and impressed. So, I knew he was staring at my ass when I walked away. I knew he was, so I just might have switched my hips a little bit harder to give him a show—just maybe. Ha! I am too much!

* * *

I woke the next morning—my first thoughts—I SNOGGED FRED WEASLEY! Forget about the gifts--even though they were great--I GOT FREAKING FRED FOR MY BIRTHDAY! HA! Take that Twiggy! With that in my mind to motivate me, I got out of bed and dressed. Today was Monday, so we had classes. You know, I'm not even mad that I have to sit in a rank classroom with a greasy-haired git because Fred is in that class and he'll make me laugh. 

I walked in to Great Hall and sat down next to Katie and she gave me one of her death glares. I knew she was mad that she couldn't jump on the table and scream at the top of her lungs, 'YOU SNOGGED FRED! YOU SNOGGED FRED!' I would kill her if she even tried.

Alicia gave me a smirk and nodded her head towards the Hufflepuff table—where I saw Fred. What in the hell was he doing over there? Damn it. I forgot he has girlfriends. Oh well, I just noticed how close Alicia and George were—a good sign for her.

"FRED WEASLEY!" I wonder the exact number of times a day Fred's name gets yelled—I doubt I'm there for the half of them. Stop it with the naughty thoughts, Angie. Well, Fred was lucky the Hall was rather empty, but everyone in it turned to the voice.

"Shh," He looked like he was trying to calm the girl down. It was the same girl who accosted him in Hogsmeade.

"YOU WANT ME TO BE QUIET WHEN YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" Good Lord, girl, he's Fred, that's what he does. Shush it.

"Meg, it's just--"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF HER ISN'T IT?" She stood up and pointed across the Hall, her eyes leaking. She pointed---at me. That bitch, how dare she call me out.

"No, just--"

"IT IS HER! YOU SAID HER NAME THE OTHER NIGHT WHEN WE WERE SHAGGING!"

Oh my fucking goodness. Every head in the Hall had turned to me and I just wanted to disappear. I can not believe she just said that. I am going to die, I am.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" He pulled the shrieking girl out of her seat and practically dragged her out of the hallway.

If I had a lighter skin tone, I would be red as a cherry. I just casually got up without breakfast and left the Hall. I really think I am going to die. I can't believe this—hang on—he said my name? No, Ang, that's bad. That is one crazy thought. That girl is one crazy bitch. Well, I decided I needed to lay low for a little while and I sat by the lake, under a tree—even though it was freezing. I just sat there, throwing a couple of rocks around. But soon enough, the bells rang and it was time to go to classes. Damn it! Fred is in practically all of my classes.

* * *

Today is Halloween. It's been a week since that little altercation in the Great Hall—and no one seems to forget anything around here. I haven't talked or looked at Fred since then. I refuse to. 

Alicia told me that George told her that Fred wants to talk to me, but I don't think I could look him in the eyes without busting out laughing or having some rude reaction. He still has his Ravenclaw girlfriend to comfort him. I'm talking about Twiggy. She was talking to her friends and Cho Chang. She said she lost two pounds. I think that means she's like 76 now or something. She really is going to break in half if the wind blows too hard. And it's also November—so the wind will be blowing.

I think I might be able to talk to Fred enough to tell him to pass the food during tonight's feast. But I think that is the extent of it. Yes it is. I just hope he doesn't decide to surprise me with tongue wrestling like last time I went to the loo.

* * *

The feast went as usual and I had minimal contact with Fred. The party in the common room was fun—but I had to turn in early because I was so tired. Today was the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Thank the Lord Harry made it out alive, it was close though. We need him for Quidditch next year. 

"Hey, Ang," It was Fred and I couldn't run.

"Hey Casa Nova," I decided why not make the best of his situation.

He laughed lightly. I was sitting on the floor, my back against the front of couch. He decided to join me when he crouched down next to me.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"You saw that fallout in the Great Hall."

"The other one."

He laughed and threw his head back. "She thinks that I'm shagging you, actually." He poked my shoulder.

"What is it with these girls?" Fred and I do not go out, unfortunately.

"Well, I suppose we do spend a lot of time together."

"We all spend a lot of time together—me, you, George, Alicia, Katie, and Lee."

"I don't think George or Lee spends as much time with you as I do. And I don't know about you and your girls—but I don't think you'd date them unless you were like that." He paused. "Are you?"

"Fred!" I shoved him and he fell over. Loser.

"It's true, thought, isn't it?"

"Fred, why do you go out with stupid tarts?" I had been wondering—why not ask?

"Wow, that's kind of harsh isn't it?"

"No." It was true, all of these girls were easy. Legs like butter! Ha.

"I don't know, Angie, but I don't usually go out with a girl because she's smart. If I did, I would date Granger."

"Your brother would have your head."

"Yeah, I guess he would." And the sly dog that Fred Weasley is, he placed his arm around me and scooted me closer to him. And you know what—us sitting in front of that fireplace, I didn't move. I was tired, so I—I guess I fell asleep right there. HA! I can say I slept with Fred Weasley. I'm definitely not the only girl in this school that could have that stamped on her forehead.

* * *

**HOW ABOUT THAT: Funny? Lame? Not enough? Too much? Give me some feedback. Tell me what you think. I'm not posting Chapter IV until I get some reviews. :) Thanks. (In case you're not registered, you don't have to register to make a review. JUST SO YOU KNOW.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that. Chapter IV coming as soon as I get feedback. Oh, and I'm not sure if there is a Hogsmeade visit there in the book and I read that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are suppose to come around Halloween, but for simplicity, let's just say that they were there in the beginning and that there was a Hogsmeade visit then. Again, Review and get Chapter IV. :)**


	4. Chapter IV: The Plan and the Weekend

**LALALA: Here's CHAPTER 4! Thanks for the reviews, guys. I hope you like this chapter. Let's just say things get a little crazy--and more will be explained if you're still confused. (Chapter 5) Enjoy && Review!**

* * *

So, Katie came up to me and Alicia's dorm to have some girl-talk. We haven't done that in a while. Well, while we were there, somewhere in conversation Fred and I falling asleep together came up.

"I saw you two." Katie was preaching to me about how in love I am with Fred and how we were meant for each other—which is a lie. If we were meant for each other he wouldn't annoy the piss out of me every day I live.

"I told you, Katie, it was nothing. I was working and I just fell asleep. And he did, too. So we kind of just stayed there. Sleeping. Next to each other."

"_On_ each other, you mean." Alicia had to add her two cents in.

"Okay, so what? It doesn't mean anything! He still goes out with that Ravenclaw." Twiggy—the bitch. Well, the _other_ bitch.

"No matter how much you want to deny it, Ang, he likes you. I think all of those girls are just covering up his true feelings." Katie—not the smartest girl in her year.

"Pshh." It was a horrid idea, really.

"Okay, then, even if he doesn't like you, you like him! Go for it! He's a guy and he's not going to turn a girl down—especially since he's _the _Fred Weasley."

"_The_? Since when does 'the' accompany that prat's name?"

"Come on, Ang, don't be daft." Daft, Alicia? I'm daft? Okay. "We all know Fred's got a big reputation—well an infamous reputation, really. Guys envy him. I mean who wouldn't want to be with whoever they wanted? And girls want to be with him. It's just the truth."

"Yes, well I don't want someone with that kind of a reputation. He's a man whore, basically. He shags like two girls on a daily basis. Females are like his vitamins. Females and Quidditch. That's how he maintains that perfect body of his." I smiled to myself.

"Angie, I am almost positive he would change for you." Alicia, Alicia, so naïve.

"And what in the name of Merlin would bring you to that conclusion?" I turned to her.

"Well, it's just me and George were talking about you and Fred and how there is all this sexual tension between the two of you--"

" 'Sexual tension'. That is poppycock, that is!" I sounded like my mother, oh hell, all is doomed.

"It is not! I mean, you two fight all of the time, and even when you're not fighting at each other, you're always looking at the other and then all the sudden things calm down and you sleep together--"

"That was an accident!"

"Fred knew you were falling asleep and he just left you there, being the randy git he is. Actually—I think he was watching you sleep." Alicia face looked sad, Lord only knows why. "He's a romantic."

"Ha! Fred Weasley? Romantic? Nuh-uh. He was probably just thinking of the next prank to play on me."

"Why are you being so dense, Ang?" Katie decided to speak up.

"Why are we talking about this? I don't like Fred--" They started at me like I was the daftest thing on the planet. I sighed. "Okay, I like Fred. But he doesn't like me. And even if he did—he's too much for one girl to handle. Which might be why he has two."

"Correction!" Katie peeped in. "He only has the Ravenclaw."

"And he's planning on dumping her."

"How do you know that, Alicia?"

"George tells me a lot of things." She shrugged at ran her fingers through her perfectly straight hair.

"You two are getting pretty close aren't you?" Ha. Now who turned the tables? Time for Alicia to reveal some truth. Mwahahaha.

"I guess,"

"So why aren't you courting yet?" Katie asked. Get her, girl.

"He says he's not ready for commitment yet." Alicia struggled. She actually looked really sad for a moment—like devastated. Moments later, she started crying. Poor girl, why didn't she say anything?

"Alicia, it's okay." I took her into my arms as if she was a child and I petted her head. Katie was stroking her arm in a comforting way.

"Is there something wrong with me?" This is why I hate guys. How could George do this to Alicia? Those twins are too much. Too much. No one makes my Alicia cry, okay? They both have hell to pay. I don't know what I'm mad at Fred for right now, but I will find something.

"Alicia, no, no."

"Then why doesn't he want to ask me out, or just court? Am I not worthy enough to be his girlfriend or something?"

"Just wait, Alicia, if he doesn't want you now—he will."

"What're you on about, Kates?" Alicia brought her head up and wiped her tears away with her hands.

"Well, I was thinking about this thing—well, Frankly when I wanted Oliver. It made Lee really jealous to see him with me. So, why don't we find you a temporary man to be with and George will see how much he really wants you." Katie, I'm sorry for ever thinking you were daft. Right now—as in this very moment—you're as bright as Hermione Granger.

"But, I only want to be with George," I had enough, no more crying.

"Stop, now." I took her face in my hands. "You have to give to take."

"What?"

"Um, scratch that. You just need to make George jealous so he will never think twice about commitment."

"I don't know, guys."

"Come on, if we don't get you a guy, you can just flirt with everyone. I mean, seriously? Guys get really jealous over things like this. And he knows you like him so he's going to wonder why you're doing it and try and win you back. It's foolproof!" Katie was getting excited. I patted her on her back and nodded.

"You're a genius, Kates. Stage One of Make-George-Drool starts in the morning!" Me and Katie slapped hands, looking down on Alicia like she was our own invention.

"Guys, I--"

"Don't think, guys don't like it when you think anyways, just—relax and let's get you ready for tomorrow." I rubbed my hands together like I was about to dig into a dish of gateau.

"This is going to be great."

"It surely is, Katie. It surely is."

* * *

So, me and Katie decided we should start as soon as possible and make George want to jump on Alicia the next time he sees her. Unfortunately, it was Friday so we had to wear our uniforms. But fortunately, we didn't have any essays to write when we got back from lunch, so we decided that tonight—we would start our little operation Make-George-Drool. Which I'm going to rename make Make-George-Wanna-Shag-NOW. No, that's not classy enough. Hmm, I'll think of something.

Since we couldn't make Alicia dress any different, we had to tell her to act a little different. So, she had to distance herself from George—especially all of their secret alone time (which wasn't secret because everyone knew they were together.) So, she did, and she flirted. Well, you see, we needed a good flirting target.

"Um, how about Lee?" I suggested. Lee was George's friend and he was a real flirt, so he was an easy target.

"NO!" Katie almost burst my ear drums. How curious.

"Why not?" Alicia asked. We looked at each other.

"Yeah, why not?" I had to get her to admit it.

"Um," Stuttering? "He—how about Wood?" Wood? You want Alicia to flirt with Wood? She's gone off her rocker, this one has.

"Katie, do you fancy Lee?"

"No!" She said it too quickly. She never was any good at keeping secrets.

"You do!" Alicia was practically jumping up and down. She looked really stupid so I slapped her down.

"No. I—oh alright, I kind of do."

"That's great! Lee is really easy so all you have to do is say yes and you could be in his dorm tonight!"

"I don't want to shag him, Ang, I just want to get to know him more." That is so lame. Who wants to get to know a guy? We all know guys. They are all the same. Well—except Fred. He was a man whore. Lee wasn't a man whore. He was just really easy. Like, the boy might as well wear a shirt that says 'Undress me now.' I mean, he is randy _all_ the time. Whatever.

"Yeah, Katie," I rolled my eyes. I would have to worry about Lee later. He wouldn't be nearly as difficult as George. "So who?"

Alicia shrugged. "We could use Wood."

"I thought he was talking to someone."

"Wood? Please, he's all about Quidditch. He's planning for next year—even though he won't be here."

"Fine, Wood it is. But when do we see him?"

"The Great Hall, genius." I know she didn't just get smart with me. She's lucky I'm in a good mood.

"Dinner is in a couple of hours." Katie stated.

"Well, let's get you ready."

"We've still got two classes to go to!"

"Yes, Alicia, but we've got to plan. This is going to take some serious strategy to get Oliver away from his stupid Quidditch manuals." And with that, we led her up to our dorm to pick out things that we could make her look irresistible with.

* * *

It's Friday. And let me just say—Gryffindors party pretty hard on Fridays. With a weekend ahead, our plan would be perfectly executed. George had already taken Alicia aside and asked her what was up with her and why they hadn't met on the third floor corridor in two days. Ha! She just replied, "Because," and left it at that. Mystery—that really gets boys going.

As with me and Fred—nothing. Since we were found sleeping together—HA! I just love saying that. It sounds _naughty._ That's what Fred said I was. I'm not naughty. Not really. Not at all. Anyways, we haven't touched each other since. We hardly look at each other and that's something we used to always do. And—get this—he hasn't played one joke on me. What is it with him? Who knows.

Well, it's Friday night and we are sans homework! YAY! You know what that means? There is going to be a quiet celebration in the common room. Quiet?

Fred decided to blare the Weird Sisters and put a silencing charm on the entire common room. And—he locked Percy out! Ha! I really hope he doesn't go to McGonagal—she would have our asses. Well, he snuck up tons of food from the kitchens.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron could be seen near the fireplace talking about that golden egg he got in the first task. They really should join the celebration—for only fourteen or so years old, those kids were pretty uptight. Well, I didn't defeat the most powerfully evil wizard of all time. Maybe if I did—I would be a little uptight, too.

Me, Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, and Katie were relaxing at the back of the common room, drinking our Butterbeers when Fred pulled something out of his robes—FireWhiskey.

"Where in the name of Merlin did you get that, Fred?"

"Nicked it of, course." He was impossible, the little marauder.

"Well, open it!" Lee shouted.

"Be quiet about it, we don't have enough to share with all of Gryffindor—well, the fun persons of said House." George took out his wand and placed in on the cork, which burst from the bottle and hit a first year on the head. Stupid first years--just joking. Ah, not really. They are really annoying running around and getting lost. Poor things.

"So, who wants it first?" Fred held up the bottle. Should I? Hell with it! It was Friday!

I took the bottle and downed a bit, ugh. It burned so bad, I hated it. Feels like scolding hot water is pouring down your throat—but this has a horrible aftertaste. "That's my girl, Ang!" Fred had to comment. _His_ girl? I was _his_ girl? Aw, I'm flattered. Ha! Just kidding. Maybe not—damn these hormones.

I passed the bottle to Alicia who only took a sip.

"Don't be such a ness, Alicia!" George called to her.

"Sod you," She commented. Get him, girl. Ha!

George put up his middle finger. How dare he?

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, George?" Was she already drunk after one sip? Anyways, she passed the bottle to Lee who was looking between the two of them and took a very long gulp—moments later he gave a disgusted and unattractive face. That's what FireWhiskey does.

"Maybe if you weren't such a tart I would." Okay, he hadn't taken one sip of FireWhiskey—he was completely stable. What was going on?

My mouth hung open. Fred looked at his brother, obviously dumbstruck. Lee passed the bottle to Katie who took a longer sip than any of them. Who would have thought? I'm guessing it's so she could get prepared for the soon-to-come showdown.

"A tart? George Weasley, do you know why I've been acting the I have lately?" Shut up, Alicia, shut up!

"No, I don't and frankly, I don't give a damn because I don't want to be with a tart—and that's what you've been acting like. Flirting with all these blokes. You know I fancy you." Aw, he was being sweet and being an ass at the same time.

"You've a funny way of showing you fancy me—you don't even have the bullocks to ask me out." It was true, but she didn't have to say that.

George didn't say anything, he kind of just hung his head. Finally, the bottle came to him and he drained it until it was half full. Or half empty. Maybe I'm pessimistic—you know glass half full, half empty. That's neither here nor there, now, Angelina.

Now, over to my right, Lee and Katie were staring at each other like to lions in the freaking deserts of Africa. And Lee was ready to pounce. I pop Katie on the back of her head and nod that she needs to go with Lee. She gets the picture and he extends his hand for her to take. She takes it and they go over on the couch to play tonsil hockey—I'm guessing at least, I really didn't want to watch.

So now, it's just Fred, George, Alicia and I. I shrugged and took the bottle that was now almost completely gone. I took a big gulp—why? Maybe I just needed to get a little tipsy. But Fred looked at me—impressed? Who knows. Awkward.

I was getting some weird vibes from him—very strange. I decided to turn my attention to George and Alicia.

"George Weasley—why won't you ask me out?"

He was red, very red. "Alicia, can we go and talk—like not here? Please?"

"No, George Weasley, if you have something to say to me, you can say it in front of them, and for that matter, THE WHOLE COMMON ROOM TOO!" She was screaming—she was screaming. She was pissed. That was –two gulps and she was already wasted. So that meant I was on my way, too. Why did I take that big gulp?

"Alicia, please shut up." He was so nice about it.

"George Weasley!" Damn, she did not need anything to drink—no more FireWhiskey for her—ever. George took her arm and led her out of the common room. I'll have to hear what they did tomorrow—I'm kind of tired now.

SHHHIIITTTT! It's me and Fred now with like five centimeters left in the bottle. He tilted the bottle toward me. I shook my hand to say no but he forced it into my hand. "Fred Weasley. Do you want me to get pissed so you can have your way with me?" It was just a question.

"Yeah." At least he didn't lie about it.

"Well, that's not going to happen," I shrugged and downed the rest. I know I'm stupid. I know I am.

"And why not?" Duh, stupid—because. Because I said so.

"You, Fred Weasley, have a girlfriend." Okay, so I was pissed. I was. My words were kind of slurred.

"So? That didn't stop you from snogging me,"

"You cornered me!"

"You could have pushed me away, but you didn't."

"And so? Just because I snog someone doesn't mean I want to shag them. Especially with someone with your reputation!" I couldn't shut up. Angelina! Shut up! _No,_ YES! Oh, hell, I was gone.

"I didn't say I wanted to shag you, you said that bit."

"Well, I don't care how pissed I may be, I'm not shagging you. And you know you want to."

"Yeah, I do." He shrugged.

I looked over at Katie and Lee who were on the couch, lost in each others mouths. Good for her. I wonder what George and Alicia are doing?

"You'll give in one of these days, Johnson. And when you do, you'll wish you never denied me." With that, he got up and walked out of the common room. I heard him shout "Oi!" and I'm guessing he saw George and Alicia. They made up.

* * *

**YESS: Crazy stuff, right? Well, I looked on and found out that in England or the UK 'pissed' means drunk and in an earlier chapter, I used 'piss' like us Americans use it, which is like to pee or go to the bathroom, etc..you get it. Well, in this chapter 'piss' means to get drunk. I hope that's not too confusing. Also, I hope I don't sound too American when I write..I try. Oh, and 'ness' supposedly means like a wimp or wuss. So, I hope I used it in the correct tense. If I didn't, oh well, I'm not perfect, people. Also, putting up your middle finger in the US and I don't know where else means 'F--- you.' I don't know what it means in the UK, but that's what it means here and that's what George meant when he put up his middle finger. OKAY:) WELL..it's almost December so the Yule Ball will be coming up next..which means more Fred && Angelina stuff..yesss. Well, review and tell me if you liked it.  
**


	5. Chapter V: The Unexpected

**OKAY..SO: Thanks for the reviews..10 may not seem like a lot but I love them ALL. Tell me..did you get my replies? Because I replied to just about all of them, I think. :) Anyways, here is the next chapter. The Yule Ball comes in. And let me just say.. McGonagals and Harrys text is coming straight from GOF and I got it straight from hp-lexicon(dot)org. I do not own this. Just so we know, which I'm sure we do. Also, I looked it up and putting up a v-sign with your fingers in the UK is the same as throwing up your middle finger in the US. So sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy & review. **

* * *

Well, I woke up with the most horrible headache. Why did I get pissed if I didn't even act out. Only joking, I'm thankful all I did was go to sleep. If Fred had stayed any longer, he probably would have tempted me up there to his dormitory and all would be lost. 

Me and Katie cornered Alicia in the corridors.

"Have a nice shag last night?" I put my hand against the wall so she couldn't pass.

"Angelina." Yes, that was my name. I just raised my eyebrows at her.

"Go on, Alicia, tell us about it." Katie urged.

Alicia rolled her eyes. It was just after breakfast and we were about to have to go to class. "I need to get my things for class." She tried to push past me. Was she serious? Did they actually shag? I was just joking. This was even better than I thought. YES! We hit the drama jackpot.

"Oh no you don't." There was no way I was going to let her pass without saying something.

She sighed. "No, Ang, we didn't shag, alright?"

"You're lying." Katie blurted out. She was probably right.

Alicia rolled her eyes and tried to push past me. What was with her?

"Look, Alicia, we're your friends." I smiled. "I don't know why you won't tell us the truth—we won't care."

"No, we didn't shag. Now, can I go?"

"Why was it so difficult for you to tell us? What happened Alicia?"

The bell dinged. Damn it. I am not giving in on this one.

"I've to get my books!"

"Promise you'll tell us in class." Katie looked at her concerned.

Alicia rolled her eyes. She made to move, but I still held my arm in front of her. "MOVE OR I'LL HEX YOU!" She pulled out her wand—menacing.

"You would not, Alicia." I decided to let her go. Katie and I watched as she walked down the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't rightly know, Kates." We decided to head on to class—we'd ask her more about it there.

* * *

So, we got to Transfiguration and decided not to pass a note or McGonagal would dock points. So, we cornered Alicia before we went to Charms. 

"ALICIA!"

She rolled her eyes when she saw us coming. "What now? I've told you nothing happened."

"That's not good enough!" Katie said, taking Alicia's arm and pulling her to the side of the corridor.

"I don't know what you want me to say, okay?"

"Alicia, what happened? You two went out of the common room—we want to know what happened."

"We've got charms in like five minutes." Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"We know, Alicia. Just tell us, okay? We're your friends." Good, Katie, throw in the bit about friends.

"I know," She looked sad. "After dinner, okay?" That's better.

"Alright," We let her go.

"I need to go get my Charms book, okay?" With that, me and Katie went back to gets our books before Charms started—which was going to be soon.

On the way back down, I saw Fred walking ahead of us with Twiggy.

"Oi, Fred!" Stupid, stupid Katie.

His girlfriend turned around with him. Grr. "Oh, hello ladies!" He stopped and waited for us to come closer. I just ran my fingers through my hair and avoided his eyes.

"How's it going, I'm Katie." She extended her hand toward Twiggy the Bitch.

"Pleasure." She just gave a smirk and didn't shake Katie's hand. I told you she was a bitch.

"Okay," Katie took her hand back. "I just thought I'd say hi, then." She nodded. "Fred."

"Katie."

"Ang."

"Fred."

"Well, bye." And with that, we walked past them. That was freaking awkward.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

I didn't want to talk about it. I was pissed off. I just shook my head and we walked to Charms in silence. Why was I so fucking pissed off about seeing Fred's tart of a girlfriend stare me up and down like I was a fucking skyscraper? Because she thought I was fucking Fred—and I wasn't. I hadn't even touched him since our little incident. And she stared at me like I was a fucking whore, a slag. Just so we get this clear—I am not a whore. If I was a whore—I would have already been with Fred _and_ George—and probably Lee too. I fucking hate her and she hasn't said a word to me.

So today is just horrid. I hate Fred for having a slag for a girlfriend. I hate George for doing whatever he did or did not do to Alicia. I hate Katie for making Fred turn around. I hate Snape because he's Snape and gave us an eighteen inch essay to write. The only person I don't hate is Hermione because she smiled at me in the hallway today and it made me feel just a little better. The only thing I had to look forward to was Alicia revealing her little secret or whatever it was.

So, I walked in the common room and up the steps to my dorm. I laid my books down and then went to sit on the common room couch—where I could relax and wait for Alicia to come back.

* * *

"Ang?" Damn. I fell asleep on the couch. Who was saying my name? It better not be that pathetic excuse of a boy—but of course it was. I smoothed back my hair as I started to sit up. 

"What're you doing, Fred?"

I opened my eyes to see his face smirking—it was sweet. No! I'm mad at him right now. "I was watching you sleep."

"Why in the name of Merlin would you do something like that?" I rested on the couch's cushions, I was tired—I needed to go back to bed.

"I don't know." He shrugged and I looked at him like he was daft. Really, who would want to watch someone sleep? That has to be one of the most boring things to do on the planet. Not to mention, I probably look like a bloody troll. But he insisted on continuing, "You look peaceful and innocent. That's definitely not something I see during the day."

I smirked. He was right. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? Where is Alicia? She should I woken me up. How long have you been here?"

"I just came in." WHAT! It was nearly morning—where was he? Oh, right—Twiggy the Bitch was probably occupying his willy.

"Well, I'm going to turn in, get as much sleep as I can before class starts again." I went to get up and he followed me, blocking me from advancing.

"I'm sorry Megan thinks I'm legging you over." What—the—fuck?

"You can't apologize for something like that."

He pondered this for a second. "I'm sorry it's not true?"

"Oh, Fred." I went to push past him—he stopped me.

"I fancy you, Ang." Damn it. Stop it, Fred, stop.

I looked at him. His hands held my arms, stopping me from proceeding. He can't be serious. "Well, I'll make sure I'll tell that to Megan."

"Stop it, Ang." Me? Me stop? What've I done?

"What?"

"Stop making excuses." He was looking me dead in the eyes. I could count the freckles on his cheeks. One—two--

"Making excuses? Fred Weasley—you've a girlfriend! I know she may not be that important to you except to occasionally roger, but she's still you're girlfriend and I've no place being with you."

"Still, Ang, you can't deny--"

"I'm not denying anything, Fred Weasley, I'm simply stating what's true." With that, I slapped his arms away from me and continued to my dormitory. The nerve of him—thinking he could just have me when he pleased. Damn the fact that he could! Because if I just didn't overanalyze every situation I'm in I would have him already—he would be mine.

* * *

I woke up, Alicia was still asleep. I decided to go ahead and get dressed. So, I showered and put on my uniform and headed down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. 

"Hi, Harry," He was sitting there with his two best mates. They were adorable—the three of them.

"Hey, Angelina,"

"How're you coming along? In the tournament, I mean." I added bacon and eggs to my plate.

"Oh, I'm fine,"

"He is not." Ron commented.

Harry stared daggers at him. "It's alright, Harry, I'm sure you'll be fine."

I turned around to see Alicia come into the Hall rubbing her eyes. I smiled at her.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

She shrugged.

So, breakfast went as usual, until Dumbledore announced that all students were to go straight to our common rooms before classes start.

"Gather around, students," McGonagal held a scroll of parchment in her hand. How curious. "Alright, I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching—a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only for fourth-years and above—although you may invite a younger student if you wish--" Is she serious? A ball? Oh my goodness—what the hell? McGonagal looked at Harry and Ron who seemed to be acting like idiots or something, I didn't really care.

"Dress robes will be worn," She continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then--" She stared around the room, taking her time. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to—er—let our hair down," She said this with a bit of a disapproving voice. "This does not mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way. Potter, the champions and their partners--"

"What partners?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagal looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny. "Yoru partners for Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your _dance partners_."

Harry went really red and it was rather cute. "Dance partners? I don't dance."

"Oh, yes you do. That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

"I'm not dancing." How cute was he? Too freaking cute.

"It is traditional." She said this very firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

"But—I don't--"

"You heard me, Potter," she said. Her decision was final.

And that was that—The Yule Ball was approaching. Damn it! That meant we need to find dates.

* * *

I was curious—very curious if Fred was going to go to the Yule Ball with Twiggy. But, I decided not to ask him. 

"Come on, Ang, just ask." Me and Katie were chatting in the common room. Alicia still tried to avoid any question or comment that had anything to do with George.

"I don't want to know the answer, I really don't." I lie way too much. But, it's all for my own good. I looked toward the portrait hole that just swung open. "Oh my Merlin, look at them." I nodded to Katie.

Alicia and George had just walked in holding hands and they were whispering things in each others ears. Ew.

"Well look at this!" I stood up and walked toward them.

"Oh, shush, Angelina," I don't think there were two centimeters between the two of them. They were fused at the hip.

"Well, go on, have a make up shag or something—even though it's still daytime. Go on!"

Alicia glared at me, but when they left to go George flashed me a huge smile. It was adorable. I looked back at Katie who smiled.

"Well, uh—Lee kind of asked me to be his partner for the ball. And well, I said yes."

"That's good, then."

"Yeah, so I'm guessing Fred is going to ask you next."

"What?"

"You two are the only one in our little group sans partners." It was true. GGRRRRR.

"Damn it, Kates." I swear—if he goes to the ball with Twiggy I will jump off of the Astronomy Tower. But that doesn't mean I necessarily want to go with him, now does it? Maybe.

* * *

**LIKE IT? HATE IT: Tell me what you think. Again, let me repeat, I got the dialogue between McGonagal and Harry from hp-lexicon(dot)org which quoted the book. So, things are getting a little heated between Fred & Angelina. Do you like? Believe me, there is more. ;-) Also, incase you were wondering their whole little group is between the ages of 15-17. Angelina just turned 17. The twins are turning 17 in April. Anyways, Angelina is the oldest, followed by Fred & George, Alicia and/ or Lee, and then Katie. If you were curious. :) Anyways, review and get Chapter 6!  
**


	6. Chapter VI: Too Good to be True

**SOO YEAH: This chapter is short, but I decided to post it. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I really love them. Anyways, just so we know, Megan is not a made up character, I found out that on hp-lexicon just like everything else, unfortunately my story says shes a Ravenclaw and she's really a Hufflepuff. (Sorry) But, it doesn't really matter that much, does it? Okay, and Eddie isn't made up either. Just read and review. Thanks again!**

* * *

So, now that Alicia is happy—we never see her anymore. Because she's probably shagging George. Well, actually, I doubt they've actually shagged yet, but it's always fun to say.

So, now that Katie is happy—we never see her anymore. 'We' being me. Katie and Lee have been going at it like rabbits. No, I'm joking—all they do is snog. But, they do it everywhere and I've found myself avoiding sitting on the common room couch. So, I spend all my time alone now. It's better than being in the company of Fred.

I need new friends. Friends that won't ditch me for a bloke. So, let's go down Hogwarts list of students. I could hang out with Oliver. Oh right, Ang, and talk about Quidditch all damn day. Maybe if the boy got a girlfriend he would lay off the broomstick. Don't get me wrong—I _adore _Quidditch with my heart and soul, but there are other things in life.

Okay, Oliver is a possibility. I could hang out with Cormac. He's in Katie's year. But she says he is really daft and arrogant. So, no. I could hang out with the Potter crew. They probably don't have enough time. Harry's focused on not dying, and I'm pretty sure that takes up quite a bit of time. Am I really that desperate not to be around Fred? Maybe. I should just focus on my work and then see who comes to talk to me. Maybe I'll get lucky and have someone interesting actually approach me.

So, here I am on December first—a whole twenty four days until the Yule Ball—sitting in the common room trying to understand this stupid number chart for Arithmancy. I looked over my shoulder to see Hermione Granger.

"Oh, hi! I was just wondering what you were doing." She smiled at me.

"Arithmancy,"

"Oh! That's a fascinating subject!"

I just smirked.

"Well, good luck with it, then," With that, she walked over to her little desk in the corner to do work. I don't see how she managed it all. WEll, at least I got my wish—someone interesting came over and talked to me. Exhilarated—that's how I feel. Guh.

I needed to get some air so I decided to go for a walk around the castle before curfew. Of course, its December so it's snowing out and it's freezing around the castle, so I took my jumper with me.

I decided I should go to the Astronomy Tower, it was usually abandoned and I could get a view of the night sky. It really was lovely, Hogwarts. With all of the turrets and the grounds. From here, I could see the lake, it looked as if they had started building something in or on it. Why in the world would they do that? I don't know.

I think I could spend the rest of my life just looking at Hogwarts, which makes me kind of sad that I'm sixth year—I only have one year left. I best enjoy it while I can. So, I've been up here for nearly an hour which means its time to head back before its curfew and I get stuck with detention.

I was walking back down the stairs—which there are like 50,000—and I heard something. First, I just ignored it and kept thinking about—um, yeah. But, I heard it again so I decided I should investigate.

"Ha! That'll be the second time I've gone that!" It was a male.

"Come on, get in here, boy." That was female—oh, Lord, I really hope that's not Alicia's voice.

The voices seems to be coming up the stairs and it would be a ways down, so I decided to go back to the top—it was dark up there and I could sneak out once they were there. Well, the footsteps kept stopping so I'm thinking this couple was snogging on their way up. I _really_ hope this is not Alicia—I would have to kill her.

"Come on," The female voice urged. So I sprinted up the remaining stairs and crouched in a corner. I felt like a loser. A loser stalker or something. I don't know—I felt lame.

So, the two love birds made it to the top without falling. It was dark, so I couldn't make out their faces just yet.

"Take off my shirt,"

"Sure thing, Love," with that, her shirt was off and I really didn't look. A couch was then conjured from the boy's wand. Handy, magic.

So, they kissed all the way to the couch, "Take off my shoes." With that, her shoes were off and he took off his shirt. I really wish I could leave. But, then they would see me and I most certainly didn't want to be discovered hiding in a corner.

"Something for everyone," The male said.

The moonlight shone through the windows—red hair? Oh, fuck. I took my precious time being quiet and by the time I had gotten to the stairs they were—undressed. Ugh. I think I'm going to vomit. I finally got down the stairs and into the hallway. It took about ten minutes.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Oh, ew. That is just disgusting. Why did I have to hear this? "HOW CAN YOU BREAK UP WITH ME RIGHT AFTER WE SHAG! YOU FUCKING PIG!" Oh-my-fucking-hippogriff. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BITCH! Oh, sorry. HA!

"Megan!"

"No! It's because of that black girl, isn't it?" Um, she must be talking about that other black girl that goes to Hogwarts. "Angelina? Isn't that her name?" That's the other black girl's name, too, I promise it is.

"No, Megan, Ang doesn't have anything to do with this, I promise." They were coming down the stairs and I was trying my hardest to walk faster to get out of the way—but part of me wanted to be there, to hear this. But, no, go away, Angelina. But I can't run—they'll see me. Just walk casually and make up an excuse.

"Meg!"

"You're bonking her, aren't you? I bet she's a real vixen, huh?" Damn right, I am. Joking, joking, where the _hell_ is she getting this from? And since when do I come up in Fred Weasley's sex life? I thought you had to actually have sex with someone before you were involved in their sex life? Where are these girls getting this shit from?

"No, I'm not."

"You liar! I can see it in your eyes." I think she's blind.

"Megan, I just don't think it's going to work between us." Of course it's not, you're Fred aka MAN WHORE.

Now she was crying. "Why not? What more do I have to give you? We shag when you want—I don't talk to you in public—what else is there?" Did she like sign a contract or something? This was blowing my mind.

"I know, you were perfect, it's me." It's always you, Fred.

"How?"

"You're too good for me." Chyeah, because you're standards are so high. Now, I was around the corner from where they were talking. I couldn't stop myself I had to hear it all. It was nearly curfew, but Fred never got caught so I'm sure I will be fine.

"I don't care," She sighed. It must hurt to love someone so bad—or lust for them anyways.

You know, it does hurt.

* * *

So, it's morning and I went to sleep happy and woke up even happier. It's Friday—which means that we have two full days ahead of us to just goof around—aka the weekend.

I guess I walked with a bit of a swagger—I was walking on sunshine. I just knew I was glowing.

"Hey, Angel." You know, I didn't mind that Fred called me that, not so much anyway.

"Hello, Frederick!"

"Oi, woman, don't call me that!"

I just smiled at sat down across from him at the table. "Morning, Ang," Alicia said. Why was she talking to me? She hadn't talked to me all week—actually, I'm certain she hasn't talked to anyone because her mouth was glued to George's. But, still, I said a polite "Hi," and left it at that.

"So, brother," Fred said to Ron, "Are you going to ask our dear Hermione to the Ball?"

Ron went scarlet, now the whole of our portion of the table was looking at Ron. "Now, Fred, don't embarrass him, that's not very nice, now is it?" George commented, laughing all the while.

"Piss off, both of you." Poor Ron.

"Oh, dear Ronniekins doesn't have the bullocks to ask Hermione to the ball." He was lucky Hermione wasn't there—I'm almost certain if he got any redder he would explode.

"Oh, stop it, Fred, you're embarrassing him." I shoved him in the shoulder.

"Anything you say, Love,"

I rolled my eyes and Ron left the table red as—red.

So, the morning went as usual. Potions let out and it was time to go to lunch. Me, Kates and Alicia usually avoid the traffic and go to the common room, but since both of them were occupied I decided to just go ahead and eat.

I was heading back to the common room after lunch when someone whipped around the corner and knocked me to the ground. "Oh, sorry," I said getting up.

"It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." It was Eddie Carmichael. He was a Ravenclaw fifth year and was very charming. "Oh, hi," Did he know who I was?

"Hi," I gave him a smile.

"You're Angelina Johnson, right?" That is my name.

I nodded.

"Eddie Carmichael," he extended his hand and I shook it. We had never formally met. Now we had—and I was happy about it, too.

"Pleasure,"

"Well, I'll see you around,"

"See you," With that, he left. He was gorgeous, okay? Maybe I have a new fancy—maybe Fred is out of the picture. Doubtful.

* * *

**CHYEAH: SO, the dialogue between Fred & Megan when they are coming up the stairs is kind of like the Dialogue between Don & Maria in Friday Night Lights. I love that movie and that kind of reminded me of it for something, so yeah...just a connection. :) A very random connection, but you get it. Okay, this chapter is kind of short and random but I hope you like it. Next chapter will be longer because it's everything leading up to the Yule Ball. Anyways, review please. :)**


	7. Chapter VII: Yes and No

**WHOAAA: Yes, Chapter 7 is here, and let me just say--this is my favorite chapter yet, just writing it was fun. :) I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Let me just say--drama. Haha..not there wasn't already drama or anything, but you know how it goes. There is definately a more---well, just read and review. Share your thoughts. Oh, and just so you all know, I got the most hilarious review about Fred being a ten-minute-man (if you don't understand, please don't make me explain..lol.) and let me say--I had to make it a reasonable time for her to get down the stairs. Lol..so he doesn't completely suck. :) Anywoo--read read read. **

* * *

Fred Weasley was single. So, I wonder who he's going to the ball with. Well, it's Saturday so maybe the crew can hang out in the common room together like we used to. All I can do is hope.

"Morning, Ang," Alicia came out of the bathroom, her hair wet from a shower.

"Morning," I took my time in the shower, it was relaxing and Merlin knows I've had a stressful year.

I got out, dressed, and went out into the common room to see Fred and George talking on the sofa. They looked like they were in deep conversation. So, I sat down on the cushy chair opposite them.

"What're we talking about?" I asked.

"NOTHING!" They both said. That twin thing.

"Oh, alright," I smiled at them both, then I looked at George. "Where's Alicia? I'm surprised to see your face instead of the back of her head."

"Don't be jealous, Angelina." What! Me? Jealous—no way.

"And why would I be jealous, George?"

"Well, because you and Fred haven't gone at it since your little incident on your birthday." My head whipped toward Fred.

"You told him?" My eyes narrowed and when I spoke it was just above a whisper.

"Of course he told me! I'm his bloody twin. And even if he didn't tell me—I would have figured it out. He was a right bit happier after it happened, I'll tell you that."

I glared at Fred and got up from my chair. I was exiting the portrait hole when I heard Fred say, "Now you've done it, George."

"Did you want me to lie?"

"You could've kept your damn mouth shut!" I walked out and into the hall, not really paying attention to where I was going.

So again, I somehow find myself on the ground because someone knocked me over. "Damn," That time it actually hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Angelina!" It was Eddie _again_.

"It's fine, I was the one not paying attention,"

He laughed, "We find ourselves here again."

"I just can't help wandering the halls." I shrugged. I heard footsteps from behind me and turned to see who it was. It was Fred.

"So, are you going to the Yule Ball with anyone yet?"

I saw Fred's face go red and I turned back to Eddie. "No, not yet." I smiled at him.

"How would you fancy going with me, then?"

"Um,"

"NO RUSH!" Okay, burst my eardrums please. "I mean," He was quieter. "Just, take your time and get back at me." He touched my cheek with his hand—is that called caressing? Because caressing is serious. Anyways, after that, he walked away. I couldn't tell if he was strutting or if he just walked funny.

I decided, instead of walking toward Fred, I'd walk away from him. So, I heard the hurried footsteps behind me and the familiar reach for my arm. "Ang,"

"Yes, Fred," I snapped and turned around.

"You're not seriously going to consider going to the ball with that prat, are you?"

"And what if I was? It's no business of yours." I snatched my arm away from him.

"Angelina, you _know_ I fancy you."

"It's difficult to say. How you treat girls is—" I rolled my eyes. "What of Megan?"

"I broke up with her,"

"I _know_. Are you just going to shag me and break up with me, too? I don't want to be another notch on your headboard, Fred Weasley,"

He looked confused, "Notch on my—oh,"

"Yeah, Fred, yeah," I sighed and started walking away. _Why_ did I fancy _the_ Fred Weasley?

* * *

Somewhere around noon I was back in the common room. I saw Katie chatting with Hermione Granger and decided to go over.

"Afternoon,"

"Oh, hey, Ang, me and Hermione were just talking."

"I could see that," I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I've got some work to finish up, I'll see you two around," Hermione wandered out of the common room. Probably to go to the Library.

"What was that about?" I put my hands on my hips. Something was definitely up. Katie and Hermione rarely talked, and then Fred and George being sneaky—and I haven't seen Alicia since this morning.

"We were just talking, Angelina, why have you been so uptight lately?" ---------Excuse me?

"What?"

"You heard me—ever since me and Alicia have boyfriends—well, George didn't really ask her out yet, but that's not the point—ever since we had Lee and George as more than friends you've been acting a bit shady."

"Well maybe it's the fact that my two 'best friends'," I put up quote signs. " have abandoned me to be with two blokes. Those two blokes that just happened to be my friends. We all used to hang out, Kates, and now that you've gone and got Lee, I'm all alone."

"Maybe if you'd open your damned eyes and see Fred is right there you wouldn't be so alone!" She had to bring Fred into this. And why was she raising her voice? There was no need for all of that, now.

I glared at her. "This has _nothing_ to do with Fred, Katie."

"It does so. Everything about you has to do with Fred!"

"That is not true, Katie, and you know it."

"Stop lying to yourself, Angelina. Everyone in all of Hogwarts knows you two fancy each other but you won't let anything happen because of some stupid reason that you made up!"

"Katie--"

"Don't try and make me and Alicia feel bad because we've got boyfriends when it's your decision to stay lonely!"

"Damn it, Katie," I just walked away. I really didn't feel like arguing with her—over something so stupid and pointless.

* * *

I decided to eat lunch while I studied for my Potions exam—in the Library. Who eats lunch in the Library—I do when I'm trying to avoid my extremely rude friends.

I finished eating and exited the Library into the halls, making my way towards the common room.

"Angelina!" I turned around to see Eddie. Was he like, stalking me or something? Hm--curious.

"Hi, Eddie,"

"I was wondering if you had thought about what I asked you earlier—about the ball?"

"Oh, I hadn't decided yet, I might not even be going." I shrugged. It was true. I was pissed off at all of my friends—why go?

"Oh, well give it some time, I'll catch up with you later."

Life sucks. Well, I don't know if death is any better but my life really sucks right now. Was what Katie said true? Everything in my life involves Fred? I refuse to believe it. Um, let's see—he was in my classes, Quidditch, same interests, um, come on, Ang. He wasn't all my life. Besides, George was just as involved as Fred was in my life and I certainly didn't fancy him.

What was my problem? Besides the fact that I liked Fred. Why did I like Fred? He was horrible to all of his girlfriends, he was never serious, I don't know. I just don't know why I adore Fred Weasley. I said it. I admitted it to my self that I am completely in Like _almost_ Love with Fred Weasley. That's a big step for me. I still don't understand why. I needed Katie, I needed Alicia to be there for me as friends. But, maybe they still were. I could ask them anything, just because they weren't always there didn't mean they couldn't be there at all. Katie was right, and I've been a bitch to her. Granted, I'm still pissed, but, not as much—because it finally makes since.

_I am in Like (almost Love) with Fred Weasley. _Merlin, help me.

_

* * *

_

I woke up Sunday feeling refreshed. Granted, I didn't talk to anyone after my little incident with Katie, I still feel better about admitting the truth, now, I just hope it doesn't drive me bonkers. So, I get up and do the usual.

The common room is particularly busy this morning. I looked around and saw Katie. I walked over to her and told her she was right, that simple. She looked like she was going to cry, but she just said she was sorry. We had our little girly moment with hugs and stuff—and then it was over.

Fred was laying on the couch—it looked like he was sleeping, really. He had his hands behind his head and his legs were stretched out past the arm of the sofa—he was so tall. I guess he wasn't asleep and heard me because he opened one of his eyes and once he saw me, he moved his legs for me to sit.

I didn't sit down, I just fumbled with my fingers.

"You don't have to worry about me, Ang, I won't bite."

I sat down. We shared glances at each other. It was weird, now that I admitted to myself that I liked him, I was nervous. Weird.

"I heard you were going to go to the ball with Carmichael!" Alicia came up and sat down on the couch beside me. "That's excellent!"

I winced. Damn it.

"What!" Fred got up. "You're going with Carmichael?"

"Fred--"

He practically ran out of the common room, well not really. He took long strides. Mumbling something about 'Plenty of girls,' and 'Don't need Ang.'

"ALICIA!"

"What!"

"I'm not going with Eddie! I wanted to go with Fred, but you just ruined it! Now he thinks I'm going with some one else, and I'm not!"

"Oh, Angelina, I'm so sorry," She covered her mouth.

"Yeah, just focus that big mouth of yours on George and stop talking,"

She inhaled sharply. I didn't care. That was stupid of her. I got off the couch and went to follow Fred. I just admitted to myself I liked the boy, I wasn't about to lose him.

I saw him in the corridor—the red hair was hard to miss, and the face that was attached to his was even worse. Damn. He was snogging another girl. What was worse—he wouldn't be doing that if Alicia didn't open her big mouth.

"Angelina!" He was stalking me. I knew it. It was none other than Eddie the Cute Stalker Boy. "Did you decide?"

"YES, EDDIE!" I screamed, or said loud enough for Fred to hear. " I WOULD _LOVE_ TO GO TO THE YULE BALL WITH YOU." Fred detached himself from said female. I smiled at him and then back at Eddie.

"Gr—great! I'll—great. Thanks, for—yeah, see you around." HA! Take that Fred Weasley two can play that game!

Fred's two-minute-stand (which appeared to be some random girl) was trying to turn his face around to get back to kissing, but he pushed her head away with his hand and started walking toward me. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"What the hell are _you_ playing at, Fred?" I pointed at the girl who looked rather confused.

"That was nothing," He nodded toward the girl who started crying and ran away. That was what Fred did to girls—make them cry.

"Well, me going with Carmichael to the ball is also nothing." I raised my eyebrow at him.

We kind of stared at each other, both of us looking enraged. It was mad hot, I have to admit in the heat of the moment. Get it? Hot? Heat? Whatever.

"Angelina Johnson, you drive me crazy,"

"Fred Weasley, you drive me up the wall, mad,"

Should I just skip to the part where we eat each others faces? Ha, yeah, it's true. His hands were on both sides of my face. This was rough, like when you haven't seen someone who's been in prison or something. It was like, we were craving each other—it was incredible. My hands were wrapped around his neck and well, mm. I can hardly explain it, you would have to experience a kiss this deep.

So, it was about twenty minutes before I got oxygen to my lungs. I swear, it was like I just ran a marathon I was breathing so hard. I have snogged Fred twice—twice.

Fred started laughing. What was so funny? Aw, he was so adorable when he laughed. It wasn't one of those childish open your mouth really big laughs, it was a gentle laugh.

"What?" I looked at him.

"I have been waiting so long to do that," He smiled at me.

I just smirked to myself. Did we really just like—ha, yeah, we did. It may not seem like a big deal—to kiss Fred since he's kissed practically every female in this school—but, Merlin, I don't think my mouth will ever be the same again. I laughed to myself at that.

"You want to go for a walk?" I really wanted to, but—

"I have an essay—rain check, alright?" With that, I separated from him, because we were still relatively close, and I walked back to the common room. My insides were doing their own dance—the tango or something, who knows? But it was hot. Merlin, who would think it could get so hot in December?

* * *

**CHHYEAHHHH: How was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Incredible? Skanky? Too much? Too little? Should I be more descriptive or leave it your little imaginations? Give me some feedback, these are things I need to know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it because I did. :) WAYYYY more coming up. Chapter 8 is coming..and then Chapter 9 is the Yule Ball and all of it's aftermath--which is what I'm sure you guys REALLY are anxious to read. :) Yeah, I already know all that is going to happen. Anyways, give me some more reviews and Chapter 8 will be posted. Hmm..the story is going to have like fifteen chapters, I think--and maybe I might think about a sequel, but it's way too early to start thinking about that, now isn't it. Lol..well, reviews are loved and I reply to them all. (If you have an account, just check you messages, I promise I reply. :D) **


	8. Chapter VIII: So Close

**ITS HERE: Chapter 8, which means chapter 9 in the Yule Ball. Who is excited? Why don't you leave me a review and tell me about it. Lol. The dialouge from when Fred asks Angelina is provided by hp-lexicon(dot)com. So, yeah, they finally get somewhere. :) Read & Review. **

* * *

It is December eighteenth. Seven days until the Yule Ball. _Seven_. Fred still hasn't asked me—we haven't talked much, really. But it's not like last time, where we were avoiding each other, no—we give each other those _looks_ from across the classroom.

Well, I was reminded this morning at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall that I was supposed to be going to the Ball with Eddie Carmichael. He came over to the table and publicly announced that he was delighted we were going to the Ball together. I just smiled up at him and nodded, waiting for him to walk away so I could drown myself in my porridge. I had forgot that I had said I would go with him when Fred was snogging that random girl. Why did I have to be so spiteful?

Whilst Eddie was gracing us with his presence, Fred turned a horrible shade of red out of anger and whipped out his wand. I gave him a warning look because I knew what he was going to do, and I didn't fancy him getting a week of detention or perhaps refusal to participate in the Yule Ball.

"You're actually going to go with him?" Alicia asked me.

"Well," I shrugged. "No one has asked me yet and he's not completely annoying."

Fred got up from the table abruptly.

"What the devil are you playing at, woman?" Lee asked me.

"He was going to ask you tonight," George looked at me.

"He still can," I was smiling to myself, knowing that Fred wouldn't let me go with Carmichael if he had something to do with it.

"So, you just need to get rid of this Carmichael guy, eh?" George asked.

"I don't want to just randomly say I can't go."

"You won't have to," George got up, kissed Alicia and went to follow Fred. Oh, Merlin, these twins were going to do something to that poor boy. I really hope they don't hurt him. But, if it means going to the Yule Ball with _the _Fred Weasley instead of Eddie the Cute Stalker Boy, I'm down for it.

* * *

I had finished dinner and was passing the Ravenclaw table to exit into the Entrance Hall when I heard Terry Boot talking about someone in the Hospital Wing. Damn it, Fred Weasley!

I rushed up to the common room and found Fred and George playing Exploding Snap towards the back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

They both looked up at me and smiled. "What ever are you talking about, dear Angelina?" George asked.

"Eddie. Someone said he was in the Hospital Wing."

"Really?" Fred asked. Him and Fred high-fived. "It worked then?"

"What did you do?"

"He just did us a favor, is all, trying out one of our--" Fred looked at his brother. George raised his eyebrow at him. "—it was just harmless, he'll be fine in no time, I promise."

"That's what we said that time that first year--"

"Quiet, twin," Fred smiled at me. "You look dashing this evening, Angel,"

I rolled my eyes—I was in my uniform. Nice. I was just glad no permanent damage would be inflicted on Eddie. I was even happier that I didn't have to go to the ball with him. Because as long as Fred asks me soon enough, I can say I thought he was in the hospital so decided to get another date. Or something of the sort, anyways, I was free of Stalker Boy. And _very_ available for Fred. Perfect.

* * *

It was Wednesday, December nineteenth, after dinner. The common room was packed because it was snowing harder outside and people were busy with their homework. I was sitting on the couch near the fireplace, conversing with Alicia. I had long since forgiven her for saying I was going to the ball with Carmichael.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Ron and Harry talking with Fred. Fred was smiling and Ron looked rather angered, Harry was just watching curiously. I could hear various words from their conversation, but I was hardly paying attention. "Good point," I heard Fred say.

"No, I don't think that'll happen." Alicia giggled.

"Oi! Angelina!"

I looked over at him. "What?" I called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" I gave him a somewhat appraising look.

"All right, then," I said, turning back to Alicia. We continued our chatting, but I had a bit of a grin on my face. Again, I felt I was glowing. It was a magnificent feeling, really.

"There you go," said Fred to Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."

* * *

"Angelina!" Katie rushed over to me and Alicia the next day. We were sitting in the same place we were yesterday. "Lee's just told me! Congratulations!"

I smiled, "Thanks,"

"Oh, don't act as if you don't care," Alicia said to me. She then looked up at Katie. "It's all she's been talking about."

"Well, she has a right to. Not many people get to go to a ball with Fred Weasley!"

"Calm down, guys,"

"Come on, Ang, we know you want to jump up and scream right now," Alicia said.

"She's just in shock, is all," Katie suggested.

"Why would I be in shock, Katie?"

"Because you've been waiting for this since you met Fred."

"No, I wished Fred would die. Just recently I wished for this," I smiled at them.

"Oi, Ang!" Fred had called from near the portrait hole.

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Come here,"

"I'll be back," I said to them.

"No you won't," Alicia smiled.

"You're too much," I smiled at her, then left to follow Fred out.

So, he was waiting outside the portrait hole for me. I smiled when I saw him and he put his hand out for me to hold. How freaking sweet is that? Yeah, it's mushy but oh well, I liked it.

"Rain check, remember?"

I smiled. "Yeah,"

"So, Angel—ina. Angelina, how was your day?"

"You can call me Angel if you want, I don't really mind," Hell, he could call me Froo Froo and I wouldn't care.

He just smiled.

"And it was fine, just pretty regular." I was wondering where he was taking me because he kept looking up to make sure he was going the right way.

"That's good." He kept taking sideways glances, and I could see because I was doing the same thing to him.

The corridors were completely abandoned. I don't think I'd seen a single student. Hmm, how convenient.

"How about ya--" I was _about_ to say 'yours' but my mouth was now occupied thanks for Fred Weasley and his more than perfect timing. This time, it was more—light. It wasn't so rough this time, there we go. It was just perfect, like always. I swear, he should write a book or something. An instruction manual because if every boy could kiss like this—good Merlin, life would be good.

We were kind of walking now, or moving anyways and I realized we were nearing the Astronomy Tower. Hmm—was this his plan—snog all the way up the stairs and then shag on a couch conjured from his wand—hmm, sound familiar?

"Fred!" I pulled away.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little bit. "Were you planning on going up there?" I pointed to the stairs.

"Yeah, so? It's nice up there." It's nice anywhere.

"Yeah, it's nice—that's where you went with Megan."

"Did George tell you that? I'll kill him."

"No, George didn't tell me! I saw you two going up there." I'd leave the part about me hiding in a corner out of this conversation.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Well I happen to know what the ending is, okay?"

"Oh, woman, stop talking and just snog me already."

I rolled my eyes. Okay.

"It's just better than being in the common room." Okay, okay, stop talking already. This time _I_ was the one who initiated the kiss. Couldn't let him think he ruled everything, could I?

So, we made our way up the stairs, similar to how he and Megan did. I didn't care, frankly, he was mine now. If I was worried about where he took his girlfriends I would have to move to a different school, because I'm sure Fred's been all over Hogwarts.

So, we separated momentarily and he did his handy wand work and the couch was conjured. Itwas facing the open windows, so we could view the grounds. It was beautiful up here, I couldn't blame Fred for bringing someone up here.

Fred took my hand and led me to the couch, propping up a footstool that he conveniently conjured. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. I sighed as I sat down and leaned against the arm at the other end of the couch. Relax, Ang, relax.

"Why are you all the way over there?" He asked. Because I'm nervous around you, Fred Weasley and I don't know why.

I just shrugged. "Why are you over there?" Sly girl. Think on your toes. On your feet? Whatever, it was—think quickly.

"I don't know," He shrugged as well and put that childish look on his face that I loved—I mean liked a lot. "Well, come here, you,"

"Why don't you come here?"

"Why do you always have so many questions?"

I shrugged.

"Everyone knows the bird is supposed to lay on the bloke. That way I can play with your pretty hair," He smiled. Gasp! He was so perfect.

I smiled at him. How could I say no? So, I leaned against him with my feet dangling off the arm of the couch. He then put his legs on the remaining space of the couch and shifted so we were both comfortable.

I was laying—just laying—on a couch before the stars with Fred Weasley. Not shagging or bonking or legging over or what have you like most would think. This was—_romantic_. Who would have thought—aside from when Alicia mentioned it—that Fred Weasley was romantic?

* * *

"ANGELINA!"

"What! Ow!" I fell onto a stone floor.

"GET UP, hurry!" The couch and footstool were instantly gone and I felt my arm being dragged up.

"Fred," I rubbed my head.

"Hurry up, come on!" He dragged me down corridors and a couple of flights of stairs. We turned and corner and Fred whispered a charm and we were in some kind of corridor.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" I rubbed my eyes. I'm not good at waking up—at all.

Fred laughed. "We fell asleep—it's morning. We're dead lucky we weren't caught." He brushed his fingers through his hair.

I smiled. "Are you serious? So, hang on, you drag me up the Astronomy Tower so we can sleep on a couch you conjured from your wand. Then, we suddenly fall asleep—and—how did you wake up?" I looked around. "And where are we?"

"Secret passage—and I heard Peeves destroying another classroom," He smiled. He did that a lot, and I liked it.

"Oh," This was blowing my mind.

"It's like three in the morning," He informed me.

"How the hell are we supposed to get back out if he's out there? He'll surely make a scene,"

"He'll be in a classroom on the fourth floor for a while, we can just take the stairs to the tower,"

"This is bizarre," Goodness, what are Katie and Alicia going to think—the worst, of course.

"Well, come on," He took my hand like he did so many times the night before.

We got out into the corridor and followed a route that Fred seemed to have memorized—well duh! How many times did he have to sneak back to the common room at three o' clock in the morning? I'm certain this wasn't the only time.

We made it to the common room, which was empty. The only person I would have expected to be there would be Hermione. But, luckily, she wasn't. That would have been something odd to explain.

"I think I'm going to turn in,"

"What! We have the whole common room to ourselves," He smirked.

"Yes! I can't believe we can _finally_ sit on couches and play chess!"

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Love," He came closer to me. I was liking that closer part. "But the couch sounds like a good idea,"

"Easy, Weasley, I'm tired. Sleeping on a couch isn't exactly comfortable," I had a crick in my neck, actually.

"Fine," He put on his best pout face and it was adorable.

"Good night, well, morning."

"See you at breakfast," He said. I was walking to go up the dormitory stairs when he grabbed me by the waist and twisted me until my lips met his. It was kind of like a dance move, if that makes sense. Whatever, I liked it. It was just a simple kiss.

"See you," With that, I turned in for the night—morning. I wouldn't have cared if we got caught by Peeves and got detention for a year, it would have so been worth it. And let me just say, sleeping with Fred Weasley is freaking excellent, even if we have clothes on.

* * *

"Angelina!"

"What?" In the name of Merlin why do people enjoy screaming my name when I'm trying to sleep?

"Oh, sorry," She covered her mouth.

"Now that I'm up, what'd you want?"

"You just surprised me—you didn't turn in last night after you and Fred—oh." She smiled and started walking faster to get out of the room.

"Alicia?" What was she going to do?

She ran the rest of the way out of the room and I found myself jumping out of the bed to go after her. She was in the doorway, where everyone in the common room could see her. "FRED AND ANGELINA--" That little bitch. Now why would she go and do something like that? Good thing I have reflexes like a ninja—thanks Quidditch—and covered her mouth from behind and dragged her up back up the stairs.

"What were you just going to do, big mouth? I told you to keep that mouth on George at all times!"

"I was going to announce you and Fred's new love!"

"You're bonkers, women, we aren't in love. Nor have we 'loved' or whatever. We didn't shag last night if that's what you're thinking with your dirty mind,"

"Yeah, I'm going to believe you. You weren't here all night long. You were with Fred Weasley—who is notorious for shagging like a billion girls. What else am I supposed to think?" Grr.

"You're supposed to keep your damn mouth shut when you don't know what happened. We didn't shag, and even if we had why in the world would you go shout it out in the common room?"

"I was just going to say you two were officially together." Yeah, I know that now.

"You're too much," I left her there and went back into the common room.

I heard a wolf whistle and remembered I hadn't yet dressed. So, he I was with half of Gryffindor looking at my in my tank top and boxer shorts. I blinked like fifty times, mentally hitting myself in the head. "Thanks," I smiled and saw that it was Seamus Finnigan and Fred. Fred gave him a questioning look before Seamus shrugged.

I went back up to my room and properly readied myself. The boys had already gone downstairs by the time I reappeared. I entered the Great Hall and when I was closer to the Gryffindor table, Seamus said, "Angelina, I liked the other look better,"

"Shut it, Seamus before I hex you all the way to Hertfordshire,"

"Hell, if I got to see you in that again, it'd be worth it," Dean and he started laughed.

"She said stuff it, Finnigan!" Fred stared daggers at him.

Seamus and Dean shared one more look and then went in silence the rest of breakfast.

"It's nice to see you decided to put on clothes, Angelina," George commented. Him and Fred glanced at each other and I sensed something was up, but decided to just go on about my business and eat my porridge.

"So, Harry, who're you going with to the Ball?" George asked.

"Oh, um, I haven't got a date yet."

"You better get on it! Five days, Harry, five days,"

"I know," He twirled his spoon around in his bowl. I saw him look towards the Ravenclaw table. Curious.

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun!" Katie exclaimed. Calm down, girl.

"It really is," Alicia looked at George and his eyes got big a minute and he looked like he was a bit sweaty. Um, I don't even want to know.

And that's how it went. People talked, and I just kind of listened—feeling awkward because I slept with Fred Weasley and most of Gryffindor had seen me in my pyjamas. Wow. Five days until the Yule Ball.

* * *

**SOO CLOSE: Next chapter is the Yule Ball. I know you guys like that part about ninja reflexes, right? I had to add it. Also, I spell 'pyjamas' pajamas but I had my microsoft word set on English(U.K.) and it said that's how you spell it. Either way, it's PJS or jammies or nighties or what have you, you understand. Give me some feedback. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS && VIEWS! **


	9. Chapter IX: The Yule Ball

**YEAH, ITS FINALLY HERE: I would've posted this last night, but I wanted to make it perfect, hopefully it's good. Just know, I stayed up late finishing it for you guys. That's how much I care. Well, I wasn't too great on the descriptive side about the Yule Ball and them getting prepared because, frankly, it's just not that important. Most of you have seen the movie and know what it looks like, so I didn't feel the need to really describe everything. I hope you like the chapter. Review and tell me everything--what you liked, what you didn't like. What else I could have done--yeah. So read, read, read! I hope you like it.**

* * *

I've got my dress—for the ball. My mum sent it in for me this morning. It is absolutely smashing. It just makes me more excited to go to the ball—which is two days from now—two! Oh, it is going to be incredible. I tell Alicia and Katie to calm down about it, but really I'm just as excited as them, if not more so. Because they aren't going with Fred—and I am.

So, three days since I was seen in my pyjamas and Seamus still talks about it—randy git. Though, he's backed off a bit because every time he looks at me Fred gives him this nasty look and pulls his wand out. It's adorable.

Katie brought me and Alicia up to her dormitory so we could see her dress.

"Is Lee excited?" Alicia asked as we walked around her four-poster bed.

Katie shrugged. "I guess so, you know boys don't really show any kind of emotions over dancing and things."

"Yeah, until afterwards," Alicia commented. Me and Katie both looked at her. "What?" she said.

"So, you and George have talked about this?" I asked. This was curious, you know, Alicia and George have been disappearing more and more—maybe---

"Yeah, we have, we're thinking about--"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THAT!" Katie went over to her trunk and pulled out the dress.

"I wasn't--"

"Stop." I told Alicia, "You put it in your trunk?"

"Yeah! My mum charmed it so it's wrinkle-free," She smiled and did a thumbs-up. Loser.

"Back to me and George--"

"It's a nice dress, Katie," I interrupted Alicia. "Lee is going to die when he sees you,"

"Thanks, Ang, you've just got yours today, right?"

"Yeah, I'll show you it later. I'm hungry up for some lunch?"

"Yeah, so just so you guys know, George and I--"

"I think I'm hungry for shepherd's pie, how about you, Ang?" Katie asked me.

"I think I'll eat roast chicken," Me and Katie we smiling at the fact that we were completely ignoring Alicia.

"Alicia, what would you like? Perhaps--"

"A serving of George?" Me and Katie burst out laughing and Alicia just narrowed her eyes at us.

"You guys are impossible!" She pushed through us and walked through the common room, grabbing George's arm and yanking him out of the portrait hole.

"I guess she couldn't wait. All this talk about shagging got her a little antsy!" We were still laughing.

"Is that so, Ang?"

"Hi, Fred!" I patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the portrait hole. Laughing all the way, me and Katie made it to the Great Hall.

* * *

The Yule Ball is tomorrow. It's all anyone can think about—or talk about. I've actually heard that the Weird Sisters are going to play. How great is that? I swear, they play 'Dance Like a Hippogriff' and the floor needs to clear because I will be dancing so wildly people may lose an eye. I adore that song.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," Katie, Lee, Alicia, George, Fred and I were gathered around the fire that night.

"Well, that's the plan, Love," He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So," Katie looked at us—Fred and me. Lee was sitting on the couch and he had Katie in his lap—how freaking sweet. "You two are getting pretty serious," She wanted to get hit.

I glared at her. "So, you two started shagging yet? You disappear a lot--"

"Angelina!" Katie's face was really red, now. That's what she gets.

Lee just avoided my eyes. Hmm. Curious.

Fred and George were just sitting back and listening, laughing or smiling. They really were the two best twins in the world. I was surprised, they were you usually the ones who poked fun.

"So," Alicia started. "George and I--"

"So, Katie, you're excited right?" I asked her, we were about to pick up where we left off—ignoring Alicia.

"Will you two stop?"

I saw Fred and George look at each other and then back at Alicia, who was about to burst because she just had to get her little statement across.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Every time I try to tell you that George and I--"

"I hope they serve good food," Katie added.

"UGH!" She got off of the floor and stomped out of the common room.

"We're only joking," I shrugged at George. "We know you've never shagged,"

"Do you?" He looked at Fred and smiled, getting up to go talk Alicia into coming back.

"Well, you two are the only sane couple," I stated to Lee and Katie.

"We're the only actual couple," Lee stated. It was true. Alicia was only George's date—he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend. Fred and I were always just there, kind of together. Nothing was really official, and when we did anything—like snog—it was never in front of anyone. It wasn't like people didn't know we did it, they knew, but we didn't do it in front of everyone—yet.

"Yeah, you've a point," I smiled at Fred and he winked at me—I don't know why but that wink puts me in a tizzy every time.

"We'll see after the ball is done, we will," Katie smiled and I knew what she meant, that dirty little mind of hers.

* * *

The Yule Ball is today. The Yule Ball is today. Specifically, in seven hours. I think I should start getting ready—now.

I have to run around Hogwarts like twenty times to relieve all of this anxiety. So, that'll take two hours. Five more hours to go. I have to wash my hair and take a shower—one hour. Four more. I have to do my hair. That'll be about one hour. I have to do my makeup. Half and hour. Three and a half to go. I need to make sure my dress has the precautions on it. The usual, making sure the seems can't come undone, stain-free, no wrinkles, etc. That'll take thirty minutes. Three more hours to waste. I'll have my usual talk with Katie and Alicia. That'll be two hours because we'll get up and get snacks or wander around. One more hour. I'll leave that for relieving my anxiety and going to get Fred.

It's time. I smooth my dress over my stomach and look at myself in the mirror. I had my hair curled, it looked nice enough. Alicia came over in the mirror, sporting a light blue dress with her hair up, curls falling out of it. My dress was a satiny purple and—simple. I liked things simple, except for Fred.

Katie came in our room and we decided we should all walk out at the same time—make a stunning effect or something. So, the three of us walked down the stairs, and peeked around the corner. We could see Fred, George, and Lee fussing with each other about their ties or bows. It was so adorable. They were on the couches, just waiting. Fred was laying down, in that relaxed position. I don't think anything in the world fazed him.

We linked our arms together and walked out further so they could see us, but they were still bickering. I cleared my throat and all three of them looked up.

I heard three distinct wolf whistles and the three of us separated to be greeted by our men. Lee hugged Katie and took her hand. George kissed Alicia on the cheek and put his arm around her waist. However, being Fred Weasley, he dipped me down and kissed me. How charming is he?

Well, the six of us began walking to the Great Hall. It was lavishly decorated and looked beautiful. The four Champions entered and I saw Hermione—dressed in a beautiful dress that fit her perfectly. She was on the arm of Viktor Krum. I couldn't believe it. I knew Ron was distraught. At the back of the line was Harry with Parvati Patil. Why did he choose her? I don't know. Then, of course there was Fleur Delacour with Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang. Everyone looks just dashing, with the exception of Ron. He had to wear these hideous robes his mother sent to him. Still, he was adorable as always.It's the fact that he's a Weasley.

The first dance was a slow waltz, Fred and I danced. But that wasn't nearly as exciting as when Dumbledore announced the Weird Sisters. Fred and I were dancing so wildly, people actually started moving away so they could avoid any injuries we may cause. We didn't care, we were having a blast.

"Oh need a break," I said to Fred. I was going to faint, we hadn't stopped dancing all time and I hadn't had anything to drink.

"Alright, Love," So, we got some Butterbeer and that made me feel a lot better.

"Come on," Fred nodded towards the door and I figured he needed some fresh air, so we went outside.

"It's freezing out here," I rubbed my arms.

"Here," He offered me his jacket. "Thank you," I took it and put it over my shoulders. There were carriages outside and they were occupied with—students. Yeah, nice, right? I can tell you they weren't playing chess, either, no.

"Come here, you," Fred pulled me to him and my back was against his chest. He was keeping me warm and I liked it. He lowered his face to where my cheek was rested against his. "What'd you say we get out of here, eh?"

"Fred Weasley, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yeah," He never lied, I'll tell you that. Well, not to me anyways.

"I don't know if I'm up for that," Okay, so I was being shy and sweet talking, but the truth was—I haven't shagged Fred Weasley. Crazy, eh? Yeah, maybe, but I didn't really think I was ready to either.

Let's say, I'm a good girl. Take that how you please. My life at Hogwarts has revolved around Quidditch and classes. Only recently has it completely changed and it's main focus been Fred. So, okay, I'm a little nervous. Fred, is obviously not a virgin, we all know this. I'm just not sure I'm ready to—I'm still a virgin, okay? And with Fred being who he is—I just don't know.

"Come on, Ang," Fred led me back inside and we spent some time snogging in some random corridor. This time was different from the others, it's like I could feel heat radiating off of Fred. I don't know if that's good or bad. So, we were kissing when I felt his hand reach for the bottom of my dress. Oh good Merlin, it was bad. I jumped a bit.

"Fred,"

"What?"

"Nothing," Stupid of me, I know. I just didn't want me to ruin it, and believe me, I was enjoying it.

Somewhere along the line—between eleven thirty and twelve, we got back to the common room. I had taken off my shoes and was carrying the straps over my shoulder. I threw them onto the couch and plopped onto it. I was tired—I'm going to be sore in the morning.

"Come on, Ang,"

"Fred Weasley, I am not going up to your room with you," And that was that—so ha.

"And why not? We don't have to do nothing, Ang, it's just more comfortable is all. Woman, quit your worrying, I'm not going to bite," Yeah, right.

"Alright, but you're going to have to carry me because I don't think I can walk any longer!" It was true, my feet were aching.

"That's fine by me!" And with that—he swooped me off of the couch and into his arms. It was like we were newlyweds and we just got into the hotel suite. Oh Merlin, what do newlyweds do?

So, he put me on the edge of the bed and went over to the other side, as to distance himself because he knew I knew what he was thinking about—he was Fred and that's what Fred did. You know. Yeah that.

"Well, Ang, you don't have to act like I'm going to jump on you or anything. We don't have to shag," How nice of him—the liar. I knew very well Fred wanted to. And I can't deny I wasn't thinking about it or anything, but still.

"Fred, I don't kn--" He had pulled me back and was kissing me from across my shoulder. This was new. I liked it—so much I just had to completely turn around and get the full effect. So, he was leaning against the headboard and I was—kind of on top of him. But that sounds like we were doing something naughty and we weren't. We were just kissing.

So, twenty minutes later I come up for air. I could live without oxygen if that meant I would be kissing Fred. I spent this time pressing down my hair and flattening out my dress. Fred was just watching me.

"What?" I asked. He was staring.

"Nothing, I was just admiring you,"

I smiled. Why was he so sweet? Why? He could have been a complete git and it would be easier to resist his charm. So, I rested my head against his pillows.

"Where are George and Lee—oh, never mind," I felt stupid. I felt really stupid. Was everyone shagging tonight or something? I bet this is what the guys have been talking about the whole week.

Fred didn't say anything, he just started kissing me again. It was nice, really, that we were just kissing. Until Fred decided he wanted to put his hands on the ends of my dress again—which had ridden up.

"Fred!"

"I wasn't gonna do nothing, I swear it. I was just straightening it out," He pulled it down. Yeah, thanks.

I smiled at him. "You're too much, Fred Weasley," I pulled him back onto me and we resumed our heated snogging session. Just snogging.

Okay, so the next ten minutes there was a little more, okay? Like his shirt mysteriously disappearing. How odd is that? And yeah, my dress was just like—hmm—riding up. But, we haven't shagged and we're not going to. Um. Yeah. So let's just say my dress kept riding up so much it was over my head and off. Damn it—I should have done some kind of spell. Ha! I don't know—two half naked teens in one room doesn't go together well. It just doesn't.

No shagging. There should be a sign posted on the door. But I don't know with Fred Weasley. So, I found him kissing my neck and that's like—something you just don't do. Because kissing someone's neck is like the key to—it's freaking awesome.

"Fred,"

"What, Ang?" He said between those wonderfully placed kisses. He sounded a little annoyed actually. You know, it's funny because guys—once they get—excited—it's not as easy to recover as it is for girls, poor things. That's just putting it nicely.

"I--" One kiss. "can't--" Two kissed. And Fred looks at my face. I winced. "When I say I can't, I mean, I haven't."

"It's alright, really, I'm honored."

"No, Fred, I mean--" I don't know what I mean, frankly, but I'm only seventeen. Well, that's not saying much, because Fred is only sixteen and his numbers are pretty high. I sighed.

"Don't worry, Ang,"

"Fred—uh—okay,"

* * *

I'M STILL A VIRGIN! I am. We didn't shag, I promise. And I'm not lying, not to myself or anyone else. Well, we did more than snog, I'll tell you that, but we didn't shag. So—think of that lines between shagging and snogging. We're somewhere in between. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

I woke up in Fred Weasley's bed and felt like hell. I was sore—from dancing and my damn shoes. I decided I wouldn't wake him because I knew he liked to sleep late. We didn't have classes—Friday was the end of term and it was now Tuesday. That was a relief.

I went into the common room and saw Katie asleep with Lee on the couch—fully clothed in their dress robes. I guess they were quite tired that they never made it to their dorms. I didn't know where Alicia and George were—but, I guess I'd find out later.

I could tell it was about ten in the morning. I wasn't awake enough to go to breakfast and I wasn't sleepy enough to go back to bed. I decided I would get on some clothes and take a walk around the grounds. It would be nice for Fred to come with me, but I don't want to wake him—he'll be up about two o'clock. That was Fred—my Fred. Not _the_ Fred. _My_ Fred.

* * *

**HOW WAS IT: Did you like it? Okay, just so you know, the part where Angelina admits she's a virgin to Fred kind of comes from Windfall--with Frankie and Damien. Who remind me a lot of Angelina and Fred because Damien is white and Frankie is mixed (black and white) and it's just adorable--especially since Damien's hair is red. How great is that? Anyways, was it too much or too little? Are you a bit confused or anything? I promise, everything will be cleared up in the next chapter. So, review and I'll post chapter 10--which will be more on what happened afterwards and what happens on their holiday. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and it's Friday today and I'm leaving to go to Georgia (US) tomorrow (I'm in South Carolina) so I may be a little slow on the updates after Chapter 10--but I promise I'll finish this story before I start school, which is the 14th. I really hope. Anyways, thanks for everything. **


	10. Chapter X: A Rest From It All

**MAYBE YOU SHOULD READ THIS: It's here! So, those people who got to get the sneak peak know what's happening..lol. I hope you like this chapter, it's a little shorter than the others. Next Chapter is Valentine's Day and the Second Task--how fun is that? I know where your dirty little minds are going, lol--we'll see what happens, I'm not giving ANYTHING away. So, read and review and recieve Chapter 11! Thanks for all of the reviews and views and support!**

* * *

It was just Katie, Lee, and I in the Great Hall. We hadn't seen Alicia and George; and Fred was still sleeping. 

"So, did you two have a good time last night?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, we did," Katie smiled.

"But not how you're think Angelina," Lee added putting his arm around Katie. "We couldn't," He frowned.

"Why not?" Fred had just come behind me and hugged me around the shoulders. Aww.

"Damn, man, why did you lock the door? I needed to get--" He paused. "Oh, oh, I see,"

"Did you two have fun last night?" Katie asked, laughing.

I was about to protest, but Fred sat down and interrupted. "Yeah, we did. Right, Ang?"

"Yes, but--"

"You could've warned me. I needed to get some clothes, I had to sleep in my damn robes!"

Fred shrugged.

"I guess you wouldn't have wanted to go up anyways. I knew you two had disappeared,"

"Yeah, wouldn't have wanted to walk in on anything--" Lee raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I don't appreciate all of you talking about Fred and I--"

"Yeah, yeah, so, Katie, will you pass the rolls?" Lee asked.

"Certainly, Lee,"

"Let them think what they want, Angel," Fred whispered in my ear.

"But I don't want--"

"Eat," He started putting food on my plate.

"Fine," I looked at Katie and Lee. "Have you two seen George or Alicia?"

"Nope," Lee answered.

We all shared looks with each other and then started laughing. George and Alicia approached the table holding hands.

"What's so funny?" George asked, sitting next to his twin.

"Good one, twin," Fred patted his brother on the back and continued eating.

"What're you on about?" Alicia asked. Katie and I shared looks as did Lee and Fred.

"You two have fun last night?" I decided to speak up.

"Yeah, the ball was a blast. I saw you two cleared the whole floor," Alicia smiled.

"She wasn't talking about the ball," Lee said. It was true. We all wanted to know.

"Well, what are you talking about?" George asked.

"Come on, George, don't be dense," Fred said.

"Just tell us!" Alicia urged. Haha. She was being stupid.

"Goodness, Alicia, we all want to know if you and George shagged!" Katie just came out and said it—causing part of the Gryffindor table to look our way.

"Nose down," Fred said to them and they immediately turned away, though, we knew they were listening.

George's eyes widened and he had turned a violent shade of cherry red and Alicia banged her head on the table.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, George," Lee said. "Fred and Angelina--"

"WE DID--"

"Hey, hey, easy." Fred cut in.

"See? She just admitted it. They did."

"Lee Jordan, I will murder you if you repeat that again,"

"We did--"

"Nothing you need to hear about," Damn it, Fred! I looked at him and he winked.

"I'm just going on what you said, Angelina," Lee smiled.

George still hadn't said a word, he was forking his plate. Forking—haha.

Alicia's head was still on the table, she kind of looked dead. Well, if all of Gryffindor knew that me and Fred had shagged, I'd want to be dead too. But, me and Fred didn't shag, so, it wasn't as bad for me. I just had to hush Lee's mouth.

Alicia finally brought her head up and there was a big red line across her forehead. "I'm going for a walk," She said.

"Want me to come?" George asked.

"No, not really," She got up from the table and exited the Hall.

"Good one, George," Lee smiled at him.

"Sod off," He, too, got up from the table and walked out of the Hall. I somehow doubted if he was going to find Alicia.

"What's so bad about it? Everyone thought they'd already done it,"

"It's different from suspecting someone is shagging, and then knowing they are. So, Ang--"

I looked at her. "No," That was all I said.

* * *

So what do six Gryffindors do in an empty castle? They party, that's what. Well, the castle wasn't completely empty, but a lot of kids went home for the holidays.

It was nearing January and term started on the fourth. All of the Gryffindors present in the castle decided we would have a little celebration before the start of term. Again, the music was loud and the food was aplenty. Some giggly first years decided they should dance and I just looked away. I couldn't watch people embarrass themselves.

"Pass me a Butterbeer, will you?" Lee asked me and I handed him the bottle.

"So, you guys make it official yet?" Katie asked, coming behind Lee and hugging him around the waist. How sweet.

"Make what official?" I asked.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Have you asked her out yet, mate?" Lee asked Fred.

Fred and I looked at each other. "Not yet,"

"Not exactly," We replied at the same time. It was just a little awkward.

I smiled at him. It was true, he hadn't really asked me to be his girlfriend, and we weren't courting—but we have been much more than friends for a while.

"Well," Fred put his arm around me, "I don't have to say any words, Ang already knows she's my girl and I'm her bloke," Damn straight.

I just smiled at Katie and Lee.

"Alright then," Lee smiled. "Where are Alicia and George?"

"Do you even have to ask? We have barely seen them for two minutes at a time sense the Yule Ball," It was true. They were always off—I didn't know if they were together, but it was likely. Wherever they were, they weren't with us.

"That's true, I miss my other best friend," Katie frowned.

"Yeah, and I miss my brother, how about that?" Fred took his arm off of me. "What do you say we go see where they've been of to?"

"I don't want to walk in on them shagging," Katie said.

"I doubt that shag _that_ much," Lee said to her.

Fred just smiled and started walking towards the portrait hole. Before he exited, he held out his hand and I took it. Mmm—those hands.

"Oh, how cute," Lee said sarcastically.

"Don't be jealous, Lee," Fred said.

"Chyeah, I am so jealous that your girlfriend let's you hold her hand,"

"That's not what I was talking about," Fred raised his eyebrows and smiled at Lee. They, in turn, started laughing and me and Katie just looked at each other.

So, he led us out of the common room and into the corridor.

"Fred, where are we going?" Katie asked from the other side of Lee. "I really don't want to walk on them or anything,"

"She's right now you, they probably are shagging,"

"I doubt it," Lee said.

"Just hush up. You women complain too much,"

"Fred Weasley!"

"Angelina Johnson! Ha! I like it when you scream my name,"

"Fred!"

He just did that wink and I blanked out for a couple of milliseconds because it always throws me head over heals every time. When I recovered, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, you two," Katie pushed me and I moved up a bit.

"Why are we following them anyways?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you aren't worrying where they go off to every evening," I was curious, but that didn't mean I really wanted to be there—because Merlin only knows what they're doing.

"Knowing George, they are probably sharing some kind of intimate conversation, not shagging, alright? So stop worrying," With that, we all walked to the seventh floor corridor to where the Room of Requirement was.

"How're we going to get in here? 'I want to see George and Katie. I want to see George and Katie. I want to see George and Katie?" I was walking all of the while, and surprisingly, a door appeared.

"Good one, Ang," He opened the door after they had all repeated what I did, the walking and the talking. "Oh, Georgie? Dear brother, are you in here?" Fred called.

"Oh my gosh, who is that?" I heard someone who sounded a lot like Alicia say.

"I think its Fred," Must've been George.

"Why would they come here?"

"Because they have no life," With that, George emerged from behind a bookcase.

"Hi!" I waved at him nervously. I felt lame. I don't know how many times this year I've said that, but I should really work on it.

"What in the name of Merlin are you four doing here?" Alicia asked, pulling a jumper over her shirt.

The four of us looked at each other and I nudged Fred to talk for us. "Uh, we were just curious where you two went during the days—and nights—mornings—during tea--"

"I decide to spend some quality alone time with my girlfriend and you--"

"Girlfriend?" Lee asked. "You actually got the bullocks to ask her?"

George looked like he could have hexed us all.

"Sorry, George,"

"Don't be sorry, Ang, we've had a right to know," Fred said.

"How? I can't get a damn minute alone--"

"Try a whole month alone--" Fred interrupted.

"Whatever it is, excuse us," George pulled Alicia's arm and shoved past the four of us.

"So when do I get my friend back?" Katie asked.

"You can have her in the morning," George smiled and pulled the door open for Alicia to walk through. She flashed us a smile and left. Traitor.

"Well, there we have it!" Fred said. "This is where they go,"

"Not anymore," Katie said. "I doubt they're going to come here again,"

"Right-o," Fred shrugged. "Back to the party, then?" Famous last words.

* * *

Today is the beginning of term, I'm thrilled. Just joking. Well, nothing is new except for schoolwork. George and Alicia seem to be spending less time together. Which is kind of good, because I can talk to her again. She thinks Fred and I have shagged and when I tell her that we haven't she says there is no way that Fred Weasley would go weeks without shagging _someone._ I told her to sod off and that she should believe it. Just because her and George shag every other night doesn't mean everyone has to.

And that is that—but I was curious, because I was thinking about that. Fred and I haven't talked about the exact subject, we really don't talk that much. Except for the usual. What I mean is when we're alone we don't waist time talking when there is snogging to be done. Yeah, that's it. But still, it was really odd that Fred isn't like—I'm just surprised, is all.

"I don't understand how you can entertain someone like Fred Weasley without shagging," Alicia stated.

I rolled my eyes for the fifteen thousandth time today. "I swear it, I haven't shagged him. Now shut up about it."

"Yeah, honestly, Alicia, just because you and George--"

"Shut it!"

"Oh, touchy subject. What? He hasn't cut you off has he?"

"Of course not, we're having a bit of a tiff,"

"But you still shag?"

"No, it's just,"

"You have a very complex relationship," Katie said. She was right, I couldn't understand anything about it.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to figure you and George out, okay?"

"We really don't shag that much. Whenever we go off, we usually just want some time alone and we talk," She shrugged.

"I'm not buying it," I said.

"Maybe Fred and George switched places," Katie said. "George is acting so much like Fred and Fred is acting so much like George," She had a point. "Because George is know for being the romantic sweet one and he and Alicia are on each other every night. And Fred is known for being the promiscuous one and he's not asked Angie to shag once, or they haven't anyways, I don't know if he's asked,"

"Katie, you're right,"

"Except for the part about me and George,"

"But Fred is _definitely_ Fred, even if we don't shag, that doesn't mean we just kiss. I'm not a complete loser,"

Alicia and Katie both stopped and looked at me.

"What?" They didn't say anything. "What!"

"Angelina Johnson, you naughty girl,"

* * *

**NICE WAY TO END A CHAPTER,RIGHT": So, yeah. I know that is probably not the only thing you have to do to get into the Room of Requirement but I wasn't about to make them spend five months trying to figure it out, okay? Good. Now, Review and Chapter 11 shall come. Thanks for everything. **  



	11. Chapter XI: Valentine's Day

**HAHA: Sooo sorry for the late update, I know I usually update every day. but as you know I went from SC to GA and I have DialUp here so it's harder to get on and to write because I've been a bit busy. Anyways, I haven't forgotten about all of you and here is the chapter. It's Valentine's Day! Yay! Well, sorry the last chapter was a bit of an inbetween chapter so it wasn't that great or as great as it could've been. Thank you for all of the reviews, I try to apply to them all. Anyways, read--this chapter has a bit of a cliff hanger and a large surprise at the end. Review, please.**

* * *

January went by with nothing important besides classes and exams. Fred and I—we're just Fred and I. We spend time together, just like we used to. We still haven't shagged if that's what you're wondering.

So, today is February thirteenth. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, there is a Hogsmeade visit. Now, normally I would love to spend a Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade with Alicia and Katie. But, this year is different. Katie has Lee, Alicia has George, and I have Fred. I have no idea what any of us have planned, but I most certainly don't want to spend my evening drinking hot chocolate under a fat cherub. Madame Puddifoot's has to be the most stupid idea for a shop that I have ever heard of. I don't know what Fred has planned, I've never seen him on Valentine's Day. That's probably because he's always with his girl of choice shagging the living daylights out of her. Wow.

Alicia, Katie, and I were chatting in the common room, as always. I was surprised the three of us were here together. I think Fred, George, and Lee are testing something out on naïve first years, or doing any of those crazy things those boys used to do. Times really have changed. I can only imagine next year when we all get to be back on the Quidditch Pitch.

"What're you and Fred doing tomorrow, Angelina?" Katie asked me, sitting on the couch and staring into the fire.

"I don't know, actually," It was true. He hadn't mentioned anything to me. I didn't even know if he remembered. "What about you and George, Alicia? You haven't been spending nearly as much time together as you used to," Alicia and George would disappear every now and then, but not nearly as much as they did.

Alicia shrugged, "Classes, is all. I've had so much work to do and George is a bit mad. Actually, we're still having a tiff."

"Really? What's it about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it,"

Katie laughed, "You can't get away with it that easily, we want to know,"

"It's just--" Alicia sighed.

"What is it, Alicia? He cutting you off now?" I laughed. It was funny, yet doubtful. Who ever knew the guy to cut the girl off in a relationship?

"No, nothing like that, oh, I really don't know, really," She sighed. "It's something stupid, I'm sure, but I don't know why he's mad,"

Katie and I looked at each other. "Okay, that doesn't make any sense, but whatever," Katie shrugged.

"What are you and Lee doing?" I asked her.

"I don't know, probably just getting Butterbeers and walking around Hogsmeade. Nothing special, I don't think,"

"I wonder what those boys are doing," I was curious. Were they playing pranks or just talking about boy stuff. I didn't know.

"Probably the same thing we're doing," Alicia said, "You know, talking about what they've planned for tomorrow,"

"I suppose so," I sighed, "I'm kind of anxious to know what's going to happen. I've never had a boyfriend on Valentine's and I always just want to hex the person who created it, because it was so stupid. Really, it's just an excuse to show public affection or something, but the two of you do that enough already," I smiled at them.

"Do not!" They both said at the same time. We started laughing, like we always do. Even though it wasn't really that funny—but who knows.

"Well," I plopped down on the couch, a bit tired. "You guys want to find them? See what they're doing?" It was just a suggestion. I was really curious to see what three boys would be doing without any kind of supervision.

"I don't know, Ang," Katie started.

"Oh, tell me you don't want to know what they're doing,"

"I do, but this is just about the first day we've had away from them and I'm enjoying it," Katie smirked.

"She can't stay away from Fred, Katie, you know that," Alicia said, laughing.

"That's not true. Fred and I don't nearly spend as much time together as you and George,"

"You may not publicly, but you definitely disappear after dark," Katie and Alicia were laughing. I didn't think it was funny, and more importantly, it wasn't true.

"Whatever," I decided I would go find them myself if they didn't come with me. I just wanted to see Fred, even if I had to just wait outside of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

So, I came back to the common room about two hours later to see Alicia sitting on George's lap, Katie sitting next to Lee, and Fred sitting in front of the fire talking with the two couples.

"So," I put my hands on my hips and started walking towards them, "When did you three get back?"

"Just when you left," Katie said.

"You didn't feel the need to come and get me, then?"

"No," Alicia said before she gave George a polite kiss on the lips. Tramp.

"Fine, then,"

"Oh, don't be hostile, Ang," Fred came up behind me and kissed me over my shoulder, just like he did the night of the Yule Ball. I got chills. "Come," He pulled me over to the fire and we sat with our backs to it, facing Katie, Lee, George, and Alicia.

I wanted more than anything to bring up the subject of Valentine's Day, but didn't want to ruin the moment, it was nice.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, Ang?" Fred said from over my shoulder. He was sitting cross-legged and I was in his lap.

I turned my head around, "I don't care, really,"

"Liar," George said. "Every girl cares about Valentine's Day. You want Madame Puddifoot's with all pink colors and specially colored chocolate frogs and presents, and all that rub,"

Alicia looked at George. "Is that what you think I want?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Maybe you should have asked, because if you took me to that wretched shop, I would have to kill you,"

"You wouldn't kill me if I told you what we were going to do afterwards," George raised his eyebrows and smiled. Alicia brought his face closer to hers and they kissed. George shifted in the seat and held her waist.

"Come on," He got up and took her hand. "We'll see you all in the morning,"

"Goodness, mate, Valentine's Day is tomorrow—you can't wait twenty-four hours?"

George pulled Alicia in front of him, "We got it like that, mate, don't be jealous because Katie hasn't--"

"Don't finish that statement, mate, don't do it," Lee warned.

George shrugged.

"I'm tired, George, I'm going to bed," Alicia said.

"With me, you are,"

"No, with my covers and pillows. Good night," With that, Alicia turned around to walk up the stairs.

"OH! Serious cock block!" Fred laughed. I nudged him in the ribs, although it was funny.

George threw up a 'V' sign and went to follow Alicia. Haha, then the stairs became a slide and he slid down, poor bloke.

"Give it up, mate," Lee suggested.

"I just wanted to talk to her, she seems upset,"

We all looked at George and raised our eyebrows.

"It's the truth!" He threw up his hands. "Will either of you please go up there and talk to her? Ask her to come down or ask her what's wrong?" No.

Katie and I looked at each other. Hmm.

"Come on! She is your friend,"

"George, maybe she actually wants to sleep at night," Lee suggested.

"Women, I swear, they'll be the death of me," He came back to lay on the couch. The four of us just looked at each other.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow, mate, you better fix that,"

* * *

"Morning, Love,"

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and opened them. The room was bright so it must've been around noon. I looked to my left to see Alicia's empty bed and noticed Fred was hovering outside of my window.

"Fred!" I ran over to the window—in my tee and boxer shorts—and looked down. He was hovering on his broom. "Get in here before you kill yourself," I pulled him inside and he stumbled onto me.

"Oh, hello," He said, straightening himself up.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I came up to wish you a good morning," He smiled at me.

I just smirked and ran my fingers through my morning hair. "Uh, I look horrid, why don't you come back when I'm decent? Or at least give me a few minutes so I can take a shower or something,"

"If you're taking a shower, I'm taking one with you,"

"Okay, I'll skip the shower, just let me get dressed," I whined.

"Why? I like it when you wear practically nothing and your hair is on end. It's cute,"

"But _I_ don't like it,"

"I'll make you feel better, come on," I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me while I just stood there. "What's wrong?"

"Today is Valentine's Day,"

"And that's bad—why?" He lifted my head up because I was pouting just a bit.

"Oh, I don't know," It was true. I was finding myself pretty hard to figure out these days.

"Angelina," He sighed and pulled up my face by my chin. "What is it?" It's nothing. Really, please just let it go. I just looked away. "What is it? Come on, it's Valentine's Day. This is our day to be together, to have fun together."

"I know, I know, come on. Let's just get some breakfast or something,"

"You're not getting out of this room without giving me a _little_ something,"

"Is that so?" We were over by my bed, so I decided to fall back onto it and bring Fred with me. I scooted up to the headboard and pulled him to me. Wonderful kisses.

"OH, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" Alicia had walked in.

"Oi, Alicia, we were only kissing," Fred said, getting off of me. I could see what she meant, however. Fred was laying on top of me and I had my legs wrapped around his waist—but we were only kissing, I promise. Fred sighed and sat next to me on the bed, putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, Merlin only knows what would have happened if I had walked in two minutes later, goodness," Relax, Alicia, relax. She rolled her eyes, "Haven't shagged yet, pshh," She whispered that bit and I swear if Fred hadn't grabbed hold of my arm, I would've slapped her.

I sighed and slapped his hand away, "So, what're you and George doing today?"

"I don't know,"

"Did you make up from last night?" I was curious, George seemed in a right state because he couldn't be with Alicia.

"Not exactly, he's a bit mad at me, but he'll get over it, I hope," She grabbed a shirt from her trunk and walked out of the room. Hmm. That was odd. George and Alicia never fought, and George was one of the easiest people to please and to be around. I honestly don't think what happened last night is why he's mad.

"Oh well," Fred said and he pushed himself closer to me.

"I'm hungry and I need to get dressed, Fred," I got off of my bed and pulled some clothes out of my trunk.

"Can't I watch?"

"You can watch me eat after I take a shower, out," I smiled at him.

"I don't know what'll happen if I walk down the stairs," How curious. I didn't either. "Come on, Ang,"

"Fred, just let me get dressed and I'll be out in a moment. You can even wait in here as long as you don't burst the door open," I smiled at him and gave him a kiss, something to last him until I can shower.

"Fine, but I'm not happy," He pouted. I just smiled at him and went to shower.

* * *

"Finally!" Fred jumped off of the bed as soon as I opened the door.

"Sorry," I just smiled at him as he grabbed me around the waist and kissed my jaw bone and lips. How sweet. "Goodness, did you miss me?"

"Mmhmm," He just kept on kissing and if he continued I'm not sure I would have gotten any breakfast, and I was hungry.

"Fred,"

"Hmm?" More kisses.

"Let's go to breakfast, okay?" His kisses make me weak in the knees, I swear.

"Do we have to?" Food or more kisses? I _am_ really hungry, but I could go for the snogging. I was curious, though, where this could lead. Fred being infamous for being with girls, you know. I mean, I can't say I haven't been thinking about it, but I don't know yet.

"Fred,"

He pulled away, looking a bit distraught, "Come on, Ang, its Valentine's Day,"

"I know, it's just,"

"I know you're not _that_ hungry, come on," With that, he decided he would pull me back onto the bed to do all those great things we do.

* * *

"Surprised to see you two," Alicia commented as George and I sat down at the table—it was lunchtime, not breakfast. "I thought you'd be in there the rest of the day,"

"Shut up, Alicia," I said. Her mouth really was just too big for her own good. Might've please George, though. HAHAHA! Oh, sorry.

Fred and George shared a few glances and I didn't even want to know what they meant.

"Hi Katie, Lee,"

"Hey," They both said. "We're supposed to leave after lunch," I nodded and proceeded to eat my lunch.

"Come on, guys," Alicia said when people were exiting the hall minutes later.

"We're going tostay back," Lee said, putting his arm around Katie. Uh oh.

"Oh, behave," I said to them.

Fred and George put thumbs up and I pulled Fred be his collar so he would come. "Come, dearest," I said to him, joking.

"Yes, Love," He kissed my cheek and we walked onto the grounds to await Filch's approval.

"What're we doing today?" I asked him.

"I don't care, whatever you want to do," Good answer. He's well-trained.

I just shrugged, "I could go for a Butterbeer like always,"

"Well come on, then," He pulled me over to the Three Broomsticks.

George took a seat next to Alicia and I slid in the booth beside Fred.

"So, what do you think Lee and Katie are up to right about now?" Alicia asked. Fred and George looked at each other and took deep swigs from their Butterbeers—at the same time. It was so cute, twins.

I just coughed and ran my fingers through Fred's hair. I don't know why I did itbut I did. Alicia kind of looked at me funny but I just turned my attention to the people around us.

"Oi, Fred," George said.

Fred lifted his head up to look at his brother, "Yeah?"

"Zonko's got in a new shipment," He pointed to the window.

"Yeah, let's go then," He kissed my forehead—which is the sweetest thing someone can do—and got up with George to go to Zonko's.

"So, what're you two doing this evening?" I asked Alicia once Fred and George were outside.

Alicia shrugged, "Whatever,"

"Ha! You can't fool me, Alicia, you and George always--"

"We don't _always_. It's not even that much. We mostly just talk, really, I've told you this already,"

"I'm still not buying it,"

"And I'm not buying that you and Fred haven't," She looked around, "You know."

"Well believe it, because we haven't,"

"It's just hard to believe. I mean what can be so great about snogging someone?"

"Alicia," I sighed. Let it go, woman, let it go. "It's not just the snogging--"

"Well what else can you do?"

"Keep you voice down, woman!" I looked around. "What happens between Fred and I is between Fred and I and you can think what you please. Leave it at that, okay?"

"Well George is certainly under the impression that you two have shagged and Fred is his twin. They tell each other everything, so either Fred is lying and telling George that you two have done it, or they just don't talk about it at all,"

"Oh well, it's really not that important anyways, okay? Shagging is shagging. Snogging is snogging. Let's leave the subject alone, please?"

"Yeah, yeah, what are you two doing today?" Shagging. Just kidding.

I shrugged. "Valentine's Day really sucks. I hate it,"

"It won't suck later on, trust me." What in the name of Merlin does she mean?

"What?"

"George told me that Fred told him that he had something planned for you," Alicia winked. Good golly that was not a good sign. I think I'm starting to sweat now because I'm nervous. Not good. Not good at all.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, it's about that time, isn't it?"

"What are you on about?"

"You've been going out for about two months right?"

"And, so?"

"Maybe Fred thinks it's about time,"

"That's rubbish, that is. Fred wouldn't dare plan anything like that without asking me. You're really pissing me off about this, you know? We haven't shagged yet and we don't really have to, okay? Just leave it at that and go blow George or something," I was pissed off, and yes I really did say that, but I mean, why do people always think that Fred and I have to shag to have a good relationship?

I got up abruptly and saw that Fred and George had just walked in with loads of bags full of Zonko's products.

"Hey, Ang," Fred said to me.

"Come on," I grabbed his arm and whipped him around.

When we got outside, I let go of Fred and just started walking towards Hogwarts.

"What's going on, Angelina?"

"Today sucks that's what's going on,"

"What are you talking about? You were just fine when I left you," He started walking behind me.

"Have you told George that we've shagged?"

"What? No."

"Well, Alicia said that George told her that you told him something. Or that he's under the impression that we have and he can't get that from nowhere. Have you told him?"

"I haven't said anything, I swear it,"

I was still mad, I probably looked like I was about to cry and I might. I was rather upset.

"Ang, I wouldn't tell, I swear," He cupped my face in his hands.

"But all those other girls and all you've done and it just makes me think this was a mistake," I just let myself be held by him.

Okay, I have some explaining to do. Well, Fred and I, we kind of, we might have, maybe we--hell, we've shagged, alright?

* * *

**AND YES: HOW WAS IT? Bad decision? Should they not've? I'll explain everything in the next chapter as well as Alicia and George and they're little tiff. Anyways, tell me what you think. I made the chapter longer because I couldn't update sooner. I hope you liked it..i know it was a cliffhanger. Anyways, review and get Chapter 12. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! I mean it, they mean the world to me. Thanks again. **


	12. Chapter XII: Too Much To Drink

**LONGEST YET: Yeah, this is the longest chapter because I have to speed past the months, etc. Anyways, this chapter is kind of funny. It continues from Valentine's Day and goes to Ron's Birthday. Read & Review. I hope you like it. Hehe..it'll answer some questions from the reviews. **

* * *

"Angelina, you don't mean that," He brushed my hair behind my ear with his finger.

"I know, but I've just been thinking about it and it seems like it must've been a mistake. I mean you're _the_ Fred Weasley--"

"Since when does 'the' accompany my name, hmm?"

"Oh, I don't know, but all of this shit Alicia keeps saying got me thinking that I'm just like all of those other girls you've been with,"

"Well, you're not. I actually love you," He smirked, that smirk that makes my spine tingle and I regretted ever doubting us. _Us._

"Fred, they know," I might have been crying, I don't know. I never cry. Maybe I was.

"They don't know, Ang, and what if they do?"

"Fred, I don't _want_ people to know. I want it just to be me and you,"

"It is, it is,"

"Fred, this year has been horrible for me. First, you're with all of these girls and then I realize I actually like you and then we start being together and then this. This is the worst of it,"

"I'm sorry, Angelina,"

"Why? Why are you sorry?"

He looked down, "I don't know, I'm sorry you're unhappy,"

"I'm not unhappy! I just, I don't know what I want,"

Fred smirked. His smirk made me smirk. "I told Alicia to go blow George,"

"Did you?" He started laughing. "Come on, Ang, I don't want to go back to the castle, yet," He intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Really?"

"Well, unless _you_ want to go back to the castle," He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I just smiled, "Come on, buy me another Butterbeer,"

"Damn you, I was looking forward to that walk,"

"Were you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, that's a nice firm wall there," I pointed to the alleyway.

"Are you serious!" He looked a bit too excited.

"No, Fred, I was joking," I started laughing. "You're crazy,"

"For you, Miss Johnson," I smiled and he kissed me. We walked into the Three Broomsticks smiling. I looked to the back to see Alicia looking upset, well, more angry.

"Hi, again!" I said to George and Alicia.

George smiled and Alicia glared at me.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I was smiling while I said it so I don't think she thought I was serious.

"It's okay, Angelina," She smiled at me, "I was just leaving,"

"What?"

She glared at George and then stomped out.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked.

"Um, I'd rather not talk about it," He smiled and hit the table as to say his goodbye and he ran out of the pub after Alicia.

I shrugged. It was just Fred and I now. "Ready to go back to the castle?" I asked.

"I wasn't ready to come back here, let's go,"

"Goodness, Fred, slow down," He pulled my hand and tugged me out of the door.

"Come here," He pulled me in the alleyway.

"Fred, I am not going--"

"Shut up, woman. If you honestly think I'm going to wait that whole walk back to the castle, you're daft," He took off his jacket.

"Well, you're going to have to," I started walking away. "And stop calling me 'woman', it's degrading."

"You are indeed, a woman," He put his jacket back on. "And you drive me crazy,"

"Yes, Fred," He pulled me back and pushed me to the wall. So, yeah, our trip back to Hogwarts was a bit delayed, but we didn't shag. I know you probably don't believe me because I told Alicia we've never shagged and we have, well, we've only done it once and that was just this morning, okay? Odd time, really, but, well, yeah.

* * *

"Come on, Ang," Fred took my hand and we walked in the common room. "Evening all! Good night!" He waved and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Fred!" I whispered sharply.

"What?"

"We're not exactly being discreet and I don't--"

"Don't tell me you don't want to, Ang, that's a lie," He kissed my cheek. It was lie, I was all for it, really, but still—I didn't want Katie and Alicia and all of Gryffindor to know like they did Alicia and George.

"Can we just chill in the common room or something?"

"Oh, come _on_, I waited a whole," He counted on his fingers.

"Stop!" I slapped his hands down. "You're going to piss me off just like Alicia and everyone else. I stuck up for you and said that we didn't have to shag to have a good relationship--"

"We don't, it just makes it that much better," He smiled. Old habits die hard.

"Fred, just lay on the couch with me,"

"You know that's going to kill me,"

"Fred! I'm serious, I really don't--"

"Calm down, Ang, don't get your knickers in a twist—although I might--"

"Don't finish that statement, Fred Weasley!" I pushed him towards the couches and chairs.

"Hey, guys," Katie greeted us.

"Good to see Lee didn't split you in two," Fred said.

Katie's eyes went wide and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"Fred!" I slapped his arm and he smirked at me.

"You're a royal ass, Fred, you know that?" Katie said, crossing her arms and scooting away from Lee on the couch.

"I was being positive!"

"We didn't shag, mate," Lee said, somewhat distraught.

"Oh, that's a shame," Fred shook his head.

"I could say the same for you and Angelina,"

"Hey, Ang and I--" I nudged him hard in the ribs. "—don't have a need. We're perfectly happy snogging each other senseless." He smiled.

"That's a good woman gone to waste," I turned around to see Seamus and Dean talking between themselves. They had just entered the common room.

"What did you say Finnegan?" I asked.

"I was talking about Hermione!" It was a lie, but I let him go. Dean was just laughing.

"I swear," Fred said.

"Come on," I said to Fred.

"Where are we going, Love?"

"To your room," I smiled at him. Haha. Sucker.

"Uh oh," Lee said.

"Shut up, Jordan. Spend more time with Katie and you just might actually get laid," I smiled at him. "Just joking, you still wouldn't," I laughed.

"Come on, you!" Fred rushed up the stairs.

"Fred, I didn't come up here to shag you,"

Fred opened his door and threw off his jacket. "I don't care," He kissed me. "Come on, Ang,"

"You say that a lot, you know?"

"I can't stand you being away from me," He brought my lips to his.

"Fred, I'm tired,"

"Not yet, you aren't,"

"I'm serious, I'm sleepy."

"Now why the bloody hell would you ask me to come up here? So you can sleep? Come on, Ang, stop being a tease, I've already had you," He was smiling and then he started is kissing of the neck

"Yeah, are you going to throw me away like all of the other girls, too?"

He backed away from me. "I can't believe you are saying this again!"

I rolled my eyes. "How do I--"

"Because I love you, Angelina. I've told you. What? You don't believe me or something? Give in. Give up on those ridiculous ideas you have that I'm leaving you because I'm not! I've said I love you what else can I give you? Do you want me to buy you more things or--"

"No, Fred, no--" I was crying. I knew it this time.

"I'm sorry," He walked over to me and held me, like he always did. But this time he was more gentle.

"No,"

"I shouldn't have--" He started kissing all of my tears and I knew, I knew I was wrong. All of it. Everything I've thought. He was going to kiss my cheek but I moved and he kissed my lips instead.

I smiled, my cheeks were still stained with tears. "Why are you so damn perfect?" I asked him.

With that, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He set me on the bed.

He looked me in the eyes and replied, "Why are you so damn irresistible?" I brought his lips to mine and then he decided he would kiss my neck. That was something that sent those chills down my spine, good Merlin.

* * *

I woke up next to Fred Weasley. How awesome is that? Damn. Someone was banging on the door. I ran my fingers through my hair and went to get out of the bed to answer them. Unfortunately, the rest of my clothes were scattered about the room. Haha. Fun night.

"Fred!" I through a sock at him.

He smiled and then opened his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Get up! Someone is knocking in the door,"

"So? Come here," He pulled me back by my waist and I fell back on the bed.

I pulled his arms away from me. "Come on," I threw a pair of jeans at him. Loser.

I flicked my wand toward the door and Lee fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" I said.

"Damn right, you better be sorry. I came in here to sleep and found out the doors locked. I banged on the door a couple of times--" He gave me an odd look. "I guess no one heard me. Anyways, I need to get dressed, so out!"

"Fine,"

"Your shirt is on backwards," He was laughing.

"Lee!" I went to throw a hex at him but he shut the door.

"Good one, mate!" I heard him say through the door. DAMMNNNNN. There was no talking myself out of this one.

"Good morning, Katie," I said as I saw her head pop over the couch.

"Morning. Did you have fun last night?"

I glared at her, "Have you seen the other two?"

"I saw Alicia turn in last night, but George wasn't with her," Katie shrugged. "So was last night the first time?"

"Katie, we didn't shag for the last time!" So? I was lying.

She rolled her eyes. "We all know, you can admit it, finally,"

"We haven't! Now shut up about it!" I kind of stomped up the stairs into my room where I saw Alicia was asleep. I showered and dressed. When I got out, she was still asleep. I was curious as to what time she went to bed, so I decided to go back to the common room and ask Katie.

"Fred is one lucky bastard, that's for sure,"

"Right about that one, mate,"

I stepped out and looked around. It was Seamus and Dean. I was about to talk to them when Fred took my hand and pulled me away. "Morning," He kissed me.

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know. Are you hungry? We didn't get much to each—well, food anyways," Fred laughed.

"Classes are tomorrow, I need to finish an essay. I'll be in the Library," I started walking away.

"What? What's wrong you can't do it here?"

"There are too many people in here, I need to concentrate,"

"Well get your stuff, I'll come with you,"

"No, I don't really think I can concentrate with you there, alright?" I kissed him and started to go.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know,"

I smiled and continued on my way.

* * *

It's nearly March and the Second Task was today. There was a big celebration for Harry in the common room. I'm so happy he's getting along alright. Mostly, I'm happy he's still alive. Anyways, Alicia and George seem to be on end. They fight all of the time and no one knows why. I asked Fred if George said anything but every time he tries to bring it up, George bites his head off. Alicia is usually stuck up in the dormitory, she rarely comes down. Sometimes, I think she's crying when she closes her curtains, but I don't have the heart to ask.

"Do you really mean that?" Alicia asked George. It was February twenty-eighth and tomorrow was the first of March.

"Yes, I really mean that, Alicia, did you think I said it just to say it? Why the hell would I waste the breath?"

"Maybe to talk to me?"

"Why talk to you? You've always got something negative to say! You always have work to do or something more important to do than be with me!"

"I'm always with you! Can I breathe! I'm not like you, I actually care about school! I need my grades!"

"Well maybe if I'm so damn stupid you shouldn't waste your time with me!" Oh, good Merlin shut up!

"Maybe I shouldn't!" Alicia was crying now.

"Yeah!"

"I'm—so—sorry!" Alicia cried and George came over to her, his expression softened.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, I'm sorry,"

"Sorry,"

"I'm sorry," George started kissing her and then he scooped her into his arms and carried her off to his dormitory. They whispered 'I'm sorry' all the way up. How lame.

Fred and I watched in amusement. "I'm sorry,"

"No, I'm sorry," We mocked them and then kissed just like that did, laughing all the while.

"Ronniekins!" Fred called to Ron.

"Sod off," Ron replied.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it? George and I shall throw you a little party, eh?" Ron shrugged. "Seven o'clock, Gryffindor Common Room! We'll have everything set, just arrive looking your best, alright?" I was smiling. Fred patted his brother on the shoulder and let him go.

"You are too much,"

"What? Another excuse to party? Hell yeah," Fred winked and kissed my cheek.

* * *

So, today is Ron's birthday and I actually wake up in my own bed. Lee was getting tired of sleeping on the couch, so he kicked me out.

I took a shower and dressed, Alicia wasn't in her bed. I walked down to the common room and saw Fred sleeping on the couch. I decided to kneel down next to him and whisper in his ear, "Rise and shine,"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Damn it, George!" He sat up and brushed his hair out of his face.

I smiled at him. "I guess they made up, huh?"

"Yeah, and I had to sleep on the damn couch,"

"It's your brother's birthday today,"

"Yeah, the party is going to be great," Fred smiled.

"Let's get breakfast," I pulled him up from the couch.

"I need to change, first," Fred walked over to the boy's dormitory.

I sat on the couch, about to wait for him to come back down.

"Come on, Ang!"

"What? Just go get dressed, I'll wait,"

"Fine," Fred went up the stairs and I heard someone scream. Oh, Merlin, what was that? I decided to rush up and see what was wrong.

"What in the name of Merlin are you screaming about?"

"I didn't scream, it was Alicia," He pointed to George's bed where the curtains were closed.

"Oh, goodness, just get dressed, alright—all of you," I smiled to myself and then went back downstairs. I saw Katie and Lee enter the common room from the portrait hole.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Ang," Katie said.

"You wouldn't believe what Fred had to walk in on," I started laughing.

"Don't feel the need to elaborate," Lee said putting his arm around Katie.

I smiled. "Fred, come on, I'm starved!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Quit your nagging," He said putting his shirt on as he walked down the stairs. I got a glance at those delicious abs of his—nice. "I saw you were staring," He smiled as he took my hand.

I laughed. "I couldn't resist,"

"Then maybe we should skip breakfast,"

"Come on, you," I pulled him out of the portrait hole.

"Alright, then,"

"What are we doing for Ron this evening?"

"I figured just the regular, really. Maybe a little FireWhiskey or something," He winked.

"Fred, I don't know about that. Who knows how I'll act under the influence," I smiled.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be happy," He gave me a peck on the cheek.

We got in the Great Hall and sat down to eat.

"Happy Birthday, Ron," I said to him.

"Thank you," He said, and continued with his food.

I smiled. He really was adorable, just like all of the Weasleys. Except maybe Percy. He was something else. But, Ron, he was going to be something else, he was already nearly taller than Fred and George. Hermione would be one lucky girl if the two of them wised up a bit and just went out.

Breakfast went as usual and we headed back to the Common Room. The rest of the day, Alicia, Katie, and I watched as George and Fred conjured up things for Ron's little party. I saw them sneak in about four bottles of FireWhiskey and that definitely wasn't good. How did they get it? I don't know, probably paid someone off every time we went to the Three Broomsticks or something. No one ever knew with those twins.

* * *

So, it's nearly seven and pretty much all of Gryffindor is in the common room. We were just waiting for Ron to come inside to wish him a Happy Birthday and pop open those bottles—of Butterbeer.

So, around seven fifteen or something, Ron came in with Harry and Hermione. Fred and George crowded around their brother and put a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand and a stupid hat on his head, wishing him a happy birthday.

I smiled as Fred came over to the couch where I was sitting. He pulled a bottle out of his robes and smiled. "Who wants it first?"

"Over here, mate," Lee said and he took the bottle. There were four or so of those so I knew we were planning on getting pissed. Especially since there are no classes tomorrow.

So, that bottle was passed around a couple of times between the six of us and I could tell Alicia was already pissed. She couldn't hold liquor very well. She was laying over George's lap and he was still taking gulps. That bottle was empty.

"How about we play," Katie took a deep breath, "Spin the bottle?" She smiled.

"That doesn't make any sense, Katie. We're all coupled up and if any of you kiss Fred I'll kill you,"

"Good point," Fred said, he tilted my head back and kissed me.

"It was only a suggestion," Katie shrugged.

The six of us weren't even paying attention to anyone other than ourselves. We definitely weren't about to share the FireWhiskey. Everyone else could have Butterbeer.

The second bottle went faster than the first and the third was half way through before I just said no. I was pissed, very pissed and I didn't want to pass out.

"Come on, Ang," Fred tipped the bottle towards me.

I shook my head drunkenly. I ran my fingers through my hair, "I'm getting a little antsy, how about you?"

Fred looked at me, "What?"

"You heard me," I pulled him on top of me and started kissing him.

Lee and Katie were laughing their heads off. I turned Fred over and straddled him, kissing him all the while.

"Angelina, please stop,"

"What? No way,"

"Come on, get up," He tried to push me off of him.

"Nuh uh, you like this, stop lying,"

"Katie, let's do that," Lee was laughing still and Katie hit him.

"Okay, so I'm the sensible one, right? And I say we that we should go to your room—like _now._" I kissed his collarbone, just like he did me.

"Good, Merlin, stop,"

I laughed into his neck and got up, yanking him with me. "Come on, boy,"

"Here we go," Lee said, "If they haven't shagged yet, it's all over," Lee and Katie laughed. Alicia was asleep in George's lap and George just kind of sat there.

I stuck my tongue out a Lee.

"Hey! Keep that tongue in your mouth, unless of course, you're using it on Fred, then--"

I pulled out my wand but dropped it and decided I didn't care, so Fred pulled me toward the stairs. "Angelina, please--"

"Oh, don't beg me," I said, and I took of his shirt just as we were in his room. "Come on,"

"Angelina, you're drunk, I don't think--"

"Don't think, Fred, don't think," I kissed his lips, then his jaw, then his neck, "Why are you just standing there?" He was, just standing there, not really moving.

"Angelina, I think you should just go to sleep, alright?"

"Why?"

"Because you're—because you're drunk and you need to sleep it off,"

"I think we need to shag, that's what I think," I took off my own shirt since he wasn't doing it for me.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, "Put your shirt on, Ang,"

"Nuh uh," I shook my head, "Come on, Fred, you know you want to," I said in a sing-song manner.

"Damn it, Angelina, put your shirt on,"

"Oh, you seem a little tense, Fred," I smiled at him and stepped closer.

He rolled his eyes, "Angelina," He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Say my name a little louder, Fred," I pulled him back onto the bed.

"Why don't you say my name, eh?" He laughed. I shut him up with a kiss.

* * *

"Oh, good Merlin," I rubbed my temples, I had a throbbing head ache and I can't really remember anything just yet. I opened my eyes and looked to see where I was. I turned over in the bed and saw Fred. "Oh, good Merlin, _what_ did we do last night?" I brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Fred!" I shook him.

Fred started laughing, "You were hilarious last night, I swear," He kissed me.

"Oh goodness, Fred, what did I say? What did I do? What did _we_ do?"

"Nothing we haven't already done,"

I sat up and pushed the covers away. I held my head in my hands, my elbows were on my knees. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I have a horrible headache," I got out of the bed and saw my clothes on the floor. Good Merlin, why? I got dressed and made sure my shirt was the right way.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower and get something for this headache,"

"We have a shower in here,"

I smiled at him, "Nice try, sure you didn't get enough last night?"

"I could never get enough," He laughed and laid his head back on his pillows. "I tried to resist, Ang, I did,"

"Yeah, I believe that,"

"I did, I'll tell you about it later,"

"I can't wait," I opened the door and prepared myself to face the kind of embarrassment Alicia and George did. Damn, why did I drink so much?

* * *

**CHYEAAHHH: How was it? How freaking hilarious is it that Angelina, Miss Control Freak, Perfect, Always in Control, Sensible--got drunk and was--well, I thought it was pretty funny. You get to hear the explaination of the night from Fred's point of view in the next chapter. Along with some other funny stuff involving a bathroom, but you'll just have to see. This is the longest chapter yet, hope you like--closer to the end. :) :( : Anyways, Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for everything. **


	13. Chapter XIII: April Fools & Happy BDays

**SO THIS IS IT: This is longer--I just can't stop writing..lol. Thanks for the reviews they make me VERYYYY happy. Okay, incase you're still confused as to the first time Fred & Angelina were "together" (we'll say that for simplicity) it was on Valentine's Day. That would have been in chapter 11--and it would take place after Angelina got out of the shower and before they went in the Great Hall. So it was Valentine's Day lol..happy Valentine's Day, huh? Anyways, I like this chapter because it made me laughing, im being frank. Just read on, people, and review please. :D**

* * *

I took a rather long shower. I dressed and walked out to the common room. I saw Alicia still sleeping on George and Katie sleeping on the couch with Lee on the floor next to her. I decided I wanted to go and see Fred, again, just see what he's doing up there in that room all to himself. I got up the stairs and knocked on the door and didn't hear anything, so I just entered.

I smiled when I saw him still sleeping, stretched out covering the entirety of his bed. It was adorable. I crawled into bed with him and scooted next to him. I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed the tip of his nose. I smiled and turned over to go back to sleep with him there.

I woke up about an hour later after feeling him stir beside me. I turned around to face him and he blinked a few times. "I thought you had gone to get something for your headache," He pushed my hair off of my forehead.

"I decided against it,"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I suppose. I don't know how I'll be when you tell me what all happened last night, though," I smiled at him.

He laughed, "You want me to tell you?"

"Yeah, I do," I scooted closer to him, "Are you starkers?" I asked, smiling.

"Not anymore,"

"Damn," I laughed.

"I could just take my boxers off if you want,"

"I'm okay, thanks,"

"Alright," He turned on his side and we were facing each other, no more than seven inches between the two of us. "Alright, what do you remember?"

"Um, I remember the bottle being passed around and knowing I was pissed, but still taking some just because. That was the second bottle, and then, the third bottle, I remember that, after that, I'm at a loss, really," I shrugged.

"That's the best part," He started laughing.

"Was I that bad?"

"I mean, I enjoyed it, but you weren't yourself,"

"Fred Weasley, did you take advantage of me?"

He shook his head, "No way, you took full advantage of me," He was laughing.

"Oh, goodness, just start from after the third bottle," I was afraid to hear this.

"Well, you said you were _antsy._ I was like—what? But, I went with it anyways, you know I'm pretty much always randy, so--" He smiled at me and I just giggled a bit. "And then you started kissing me, that bit was nice, I was on top of you at that point. And then, you like," He sat up at this bit. "You kind of twisted me around, you know, because you were laying down, and you twisted me around so that you were, like, straddling me," I started busting out laughing. "Yeah, yeah, it was nice, but I was—it was driving me crazy, let's just say that. Anyways, I told you to stop because I was like, well, you know what you do to me—physically," We were both laughing at the bit. He really was too much. "Well, it's true! Anyways, I was telling you to stop and you said no because I liked it, and that was true, but hey."

This was so me on the inside. I swear, if I wasn't a good kid with morals.

"Anyways, I told you to get up and you said that you were the sensible one and that we should come up here."

"Oh my goodness," I slapped my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, and then you kissed right here," He pointed to his collarbone. "And you _know_ that drives me crazy. And then, you pulled me up from the couch and Lee said something and you said something and Lee said something and you pulled your wand out, dropped it, and I pulled you away. So, we got up the stairs and you took off my shirt, and I was trying to tell you that you were drunk and you told me to stop thinking. I was in shock, a bit, because I didn't know if I was going to just go with it and rip your clothes off or be the good guy," I laughed at that. Fred—good? "I said you should just come up here and go to sleep. You asked me why and I said because you were drunk and you need to sleep. Well, you said you thought we needed to shag," He laughed, "I thought so too, but, I should be good, then you decided to take off your shirt, and--"

"Oh, good Merlin," I laughed.

"Yeah, you took off your shirt and I told you to put it back on about three times. You said no and you knew I wanted to also, very true because I'm sure I was already very ready then," He smiled and rolled his eyes, "Well, yeah, you said I was tense and then I said your name, more out of pleading or something. Yeah, then you said you wanted me to say your name louder, that's the funny bit,"

"Oh, my goodness, I can't believe I said that," I laughed.

"You did, and I said you should say my name, you know, how I always play. Anyways, you started kissing me and we fell back onto the bed—pretty much like always. After that, well, I had to give in. You were irresistible like always, so I just had to. So, after that, I think I'm going to have to get you drunk more often because it was--" Fred had a huge smile on his face and I hit him.

I laughed. "That was a nice story, Fred,"

"Really? Thanks, well thinking about it, I'm kind of wishing I was with drunk Angelina right now,"

"I can see that, you randy git,"

"Do you still have a headache?"

"Kind of,"

"Come on, Ang, maybe this time you'll remember,"

"Oh, Merlin!" I laughed. "I can't believe I did all that,"

"Yeah, you did. I liked it," He shrugged.

"What you don't think I can be like that again?" I teased.

"Why don't you prove it?" He said suggestively.

"I just took a shower, Fred,"

"We have a shower in here," He smiled.

"Fred Weasley!" I nudged him, then, I got on top of him and started snogging him senseless. He stood up and picked me up with him. Where was he heading, you ask? The bathroom, the loser.

"Fred! I am not going to--" He kicked the door shut.

* * *

"Oi, Fred!" George called Fred from the boys' dormitory. 

"Oh dear Merlin. Fred, did you lock the door?"

"I think so,"

"Well, check!"

"My wand is beside my bed, Ang,"

"What the _hell_ am I supposed to do if your brother decides he wants to come in here?"

"Calm down!"

"Answer him!"

"_What_ can I help you with, George!" Fred screamed from the shower. You can only guess that I was in there—and I wasn't sitting on the carpet waiting.

"Are my robes in there? They should be on the rack!" George said through the door.

"No! They aren't!" Fred lied. I saw them.

"Are you sure? I'm going to look,"

"NO!"

"Well, I need my robes so I'm coming in,"

"You open that door and I'll kill you, just give me a second!"

"Well, hurry the hell up!" George banged on the door.

Fred wrapped a towel around his waist, opened the door and threw George's robes at him.

"Well, thanks. Tell Angelina I said hi," He laughed.

"What are you on about?" Fred tried to play it off.

George shrugged, "Well, I might as well take a shower since you're finished,"

"NO!" Fred jumped in front of the door.

George was laughing. "I thought so. Hi, Angelina!"

"Hi, George," I whined. I pulled on a towel and popped my head from around the corner. "My shower was broken," I smiled at him.

"Nice try, Alicia just took one,"

"Damn it," I said.

"Can you get _out_ of here while we dress!" Fred pushed his brother.

"Fred, I need clothes," I hit my head against the wall.

"Haha!" George pointed at us. "I'll ask Alicia or Katie, alright?"

"Thanks, George,"

"Yeah, yeah, but they're going to know the whole story, too,"

"What! George, don't you dare!"

"Careful, Angelina, you don't want your towel to fall," George laughed and kind of skipped out of the dormitory.

I looked at Fred. He just shrugged. "At least we don't have to sneak around anymore,"

"Yeah, great," This was freaking excellent. Now everyone would know, not only would they find out that I was lying about Fred and I, but that George found out while we were in—the shower. Damn it. Damn it all.

"Do you want me to go get your clothes?"

"No, I'm going to walk in front in all of Gryffindor in nothing but a towel, Fred," I looked up at him.

"Fine, _I'll_ walk out in front of all of Gryffindor in nothing but a towel,"

"Just wait for George or someone to come back,"

"I can only take seeing you in just a towel for so long, Ang. It's taking a lot of self control not to take this towel off," Hesmiledat me and I gave him a dirty look and rolled my eyes. "Come on, don't be hostile towards me, it wasn't my fault,"

"You're the one who dragged me into this wretched bathroom!"

"You didn't say no," Fred shrugged.

"Finally!" I stood up to see who was coming up the stairs. It was Alicia, Katie, George and Lee.

"Did you have to bring the whole damn common room with you?" Fred asked.

"We just wanted to see for ourselves," Alicia and Katie started laughing and Lee just kind of stood there, and then he started laughing.

"I hate you _all_," I snatched the clothes and slammed the door shut.

"Not smooth, mate, not smooth," Lee said.

"Angelina, we'll see you at lunch when you're fully clothed and dry," Katie said through the door.

"Yeah, missy, you've got some explaining to do," Alicia said.

"Will you get out!" Fred said. I could hear the scuffling of feet and a door slam. "Ang?" He knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"No, but I will be," I opened the door after I dressed.

Fred shrugged, "I liked you better starkers, but okay."

I smiled at him, "Now they definitely know, huh?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah,"

I shrugged, "I guess we have some explaining to do, hmm?"

"We don't have to say anything if we don't want to," He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Come on, I'm starved," We separated and he took my hand as he walked towards the exit.

I stopped him, "We didn't finish in there, you know?"

He smiled and stepped closer to me. "I'm not _that_ hungry,"

I smirked, "For food anyways,"

* * *

March ended just like the other months. April First was tomorrow and that was Fred and George's birthday. I was excited. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do—but we all figured they would enjoy another party. 

"So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked Fred.

"What could I possibly want when I already have you, Ang?"

I looked at him. "I'm serious,"

"As long as I get you, I'm fine," He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. Boys were so easy to please.

"So, Lee, you and Katie--"

Lee put up his hand to stop me and then shook his head. "We're perfectly fine just kissing. And we're not lying like you guys," Katie said.

"I wasn't lying! We were fine just kissing. We only just started Valentine's Day, mmkay?"

"I'm proud of you, Katie," Alicia smiled.

"Poor Lee," George semi-whispered. Alicia nudged him in the ribs.

Lee put on the fakest smile. "I'm okay with whatever Katie is okay with," He blinked a couple of times and then looked out the window.

Fred and I looked at each other. He stroked the side of my face and then turned back to everyone else.

"What do you want for your birthday, George?" Alicia asked.

Fred and George glanced at each other and George just shrugged. "Nothing, really,"

"We don't care for material things," Fred said.

"I'm going to the Library," I got up from the table.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"I've got an essay," I kissed him and went to leave, knowing I didn't have an essay and I wasn't going to the Library. Lee, Katie, Alicia and I were planning Fred and George's birthday party.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Katie, Alicia, and I called to the twins the morning of their seventeenth. We had set off mini fireworks and had a banner that floated above us. 

George threw a shoe at us, "Let us go back to sleep!" He turned over in the bed.

Alicia went over to George's bed and I walked over to Fred's. I moved his hair out of his eyes and then scooted in the bed with him.

"Can you guys get out so me and Ang can have a little alone time?" Fred said, pulling me closer to him.

Katie put her hands on her hips. "All you have to do is close the curtains and do a little silencing charm and things with be okay,"

"Good idea!" Fred went to pull the curtains and I stopped him.

"How do you know so much about it, Katie?"

She rolled her eyes. "To quote _the_ Angelina Johnson, 'even if we don't shag, that doesn't mean we just kiss. I'm not a complete loser',"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That right, Lee? You get a little--"

"Fred!" I pushed him.

He shrugged. "I was just curious,"

"Yeah,"

"Seriously, can you guys clear out, or I'll be forced to pull the curtains," Fred said.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys don't have to go anywhere. Fred, get dressed,"

He sat up, "It's my birthday, and you should be my personal servant or something. My maid, you could wear that hot uniform," He smiled at me and I just narrowed my eyes.

I kissed him and got up from his bed, "Get dressed, guys," I looked over to George and Alicia's bed and they were whispering in each other's ears. I rolled my eyes and took Katie by the arm. "Come on, Alicia! Let him get dressed,"

She gave George a very romantic kiss and got up. He stared at her ass until she turned around. We smiled at the three of them—Fred, George, and Lee. "Shower and get dressed, alright?" Katie said.

"I'm scared to use the shower after seeing Angelina and Fred in there—Merlin only knows," Lee said.

"You guys are _so_ nasty," Katie said.

"Yeah, you are,"

"Well you definitely didn't just sit in there," Lee said.

Fred rolled his eyes and whispered, "Yeah, we didn't get to finish either," He got out of the bed, ruffling his hair.

They all looked at me, "What?"

"Nothing," They all said at the same time. I hated that.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the three of them came down fully clothed. Lee walked over and sat on the couch, "So what are we doing today that we had to get out of bed for?" George asked. 

"Happy Birthday!" All of Gryffindor cheered. Everyone knew the twins were all the spirit behind Gryffindor so they all showed up for the party. And of course, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were there as well. Who could turn down a good party?

"Happy Birthday, George," Alicia handed him a package and kissed him.

"Thank you," He said, kissing her back.

I turned to Fred, "I couldn't think of anything to buy you, really, so I just got you this," I handed him the small box. In it, was a gift card for 10 Galleons to Zonko's. "I figured I'd give you the rest of your present later," I smiled at him.

"_That's_ what I really want. But this is nice, too, thank you," He smiled and kissed me.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, we have FireWhiskey, but I absolutely refuse to drink past the first bottle, and Alicia can't have any at all because I'm certain George doesn't want his girlfriend incoherent and passed out on his birthday,"

"You're right about that one," George commented.

"I really don't want to wait all day for my other present, Ang,"

"Sorry, you're going to have to wait a bit," I touched his face and kissed him.

"Well, then, let's get that FireWhiskey out!" Fred rubbed his hands together. We were going to be in for a long day.

* * *

An hour later, we were through three bottles. I held my own and only drank from the first bottle. However, Fred, George, Lee and Katie were drinking quite a bit. 

"Fourth bottle!" George held it up and people around us cheered.

"Fred, don't you think you should stop?"

"Nonsense! It's my birthday, I'm entitled to getting a little pissed, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, I'm going to go for a walk, alright?"

"Yeah,"

"I want to come, too!" Alicia said. She got off of George's lap and came up behind me.

We got out of the common room. "I just hope they don't start acting stupid," I said to her.

"I know, but it's their birthday, so if they want to, I guess they can,"

I shrugged. "You want to get some more food from the kitchens?"

"I guess," She answered.

We came out ten minutes later with arms full of food, drinks, and sweets. We walked all the way up to Gryffindor Tower and said the password, entering the common room. We put all of the food on a nearby table and walked over to the fires where Fred and George last were.

"We're—back," I closed my eyes and my they started to get watery. "Fred—George," Alicia was in the same state I was. Fred had two girls sitting on his lap and George had one. I didn't see Katie or Lee. There were still several girls crowding around. When I said their names they both looked up and smiled.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Alicia screamed.

I didn't have the heart, I just felt I needed some air. I knew it would come back. No matter how sweet Fred is—old habits die hard. He's always loved girls and girls have always loved Fred. I desperately tried to forget it, he was drunk, right? Sure, but he knew, he knew. He wasn't so drunk that he couldn't tell that two bitches were sitting on his lap.

"Angelina,"

"What?"

"Hi, I haven't talked to you in a while," It was my stalker, Eddie. I thought he gave that up.

"Hi,"

"I hear you're dating Fred Weasley. I'm sorry I couldn't go to the ball with you, but I--"

"I know, Eddie, it's alright," I patted him on the shoulder and went to walk away.

"Nice talking to you," He said.

I just nodded and headed towards the loo so I could wash off my face. I entered the bathroom to see a skinny, blonde girl. I was about to smile at her—until I saw it was Megan aka Twiggy.

"Fred broke up with you, huh?"

"No, he hasn't,"

"That's weird, I thought he would've by now,"

"Nope, we've been together quite a while," I splashed water on my face.

"Yeah, maybe he actually likes you, ha! Just joking, Fred Weasley will break your little heart, trust me,"

"That's what I thought, too, until--"

"He said he loved you? And then you shagged, right?" She smiled. "You're nothing special, you're just like all of the others,"

I smiled at her, "You're a hostile bitch and I pity the fact that you think Fred ever liked you," I tossed my paper towel in the bin and left the bathroom. How dare she tell me that? Even though, Fred was currently occupying two slags on his lap, he was still Fred and it was because of the FireWhiskey. Or that's what I'll say so I don't kill him on his birthday.

I walked back in the common room and looked over at the fire. Alicia was yelling at George and Fred was sitting with his head down. I guess she cleared them out for me. I decided to walk over.

"Angelina!" Fred said, getting up.

"What the hell were you thinking, Fred?" I asked. My voice was calm despite how furious I really was.

"I swear they had just come up, Angelina,"

"I really want to believe you, but--"

"Angelina, don't hit me with any of your bullshit. I wasn't cheating on you, they were just on my lap because the twats decided they would—I don't know. Please don't stress me out with any of your nagging because it's my birthday and I want to have fun and I don't need you mad at me,"

They were just sitting on his lap, right? It's still hard to believe but he made a good point, "Nagging? I never nag you,"

"You nag," Fred smiled, "But I like it, just don't get those crazy thoughts in your head again. I can't help I'm irresistible." He smiled and I smiled with him.

"Okay, Fred,"

"That's my Ang,"

"Now, it took me forever to think of what to say because I am _very_ pissed and I'm _very_ randy—so can I have my other present now, please?" He smiled at me and licked his lips—that was hot.

I approached him and took the bottle he had in his hands from him and drained it. I hadn't had a lot to drink, really. I wasted no time in taking his mouth in mine. He picked me up while we were kissing and I dropped the bottle over his shoulder, not really caring. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as always and we kissed all the way up to his dormitory.

"Fred," He set my feet on the ground and started pulling down the sleeve of my shirt, kissing my shoulders. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry," So, yeah, I stripped him of his shirt and he practically ripped off mine. I think it was because he was pissed or something, he didn't have any patience. I didn't really care, I knew this was going to be good. I could feel heat radiating off of him—it was a good sign this time. So, next few minutes, jeans were off and we found ourselves on the bed. I'll let you just guess what happens next. And yes—it was good.

* * *

**HEHEHE: Yeah, you get an explanation from Angelina about Fred being drunk in the next chapter--goshh fun times. I think I love the part where George comes up to the dorm and "finds" Fred & Ang in the shower--I do love it. Anyways, review an tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Thanks for everything! Oh, and just so you know Fred & George were born on April Fools day--thats where the title comes from. :D**


	14. Chapter XIV: FRED! Oh, Fred!

**ONLY ONE MORE: One more chapter after this. That's the end. HAHA! Well, I've decided that I am going to write a sequel just because I really liked writing this one. I can't resist. Well, I guess I should finish this one and then write the next. Yes, well this chapter is named "FRED! _Oh, _Fred." Because--you'll see. That is absolutely my favorite part of this chapter and I had to have it be the name. Anyways, the dialogue Dumbledore says is straight from GOF US Version. I don't own it, you should know. Anyways, thank you for all of the reviews, I LOVE THEM ALLL! Read & Review and get the last chapter. It makes me a bit sad, really. But, all good things must come to an end. **

* * *

"Good morning, Beautiful," I opened my eyes and saw Fred looking at me.

"Morning. How're you feeling?" I asked, smoothing down my hair.

"I have a horrible headache,"

"Yeah, two bottles on your own, that is some feat,"

"Now, it's your turn to tell me what happened last night," He smiled.

"You want me to tell you?"

"Yeah, but after I pee, alright?"

"Yeah, alright,"

He got out of the bed, and I couldn't resist giggling a bit. He was a guy and he just woke up—put the two together. Anyways, he came out of the bathroom and plopped back into the bed, yawning.

"Okay, now, start with—um, you left, didn't you?"

"Yes, because you had two slags sitting on your lap,"

"Really?" He shook his head.

"Anyways, yeah, I got a bit mad and I left. I came back about fifteen minutes later and they were gone. I'm guessing Alicia yelled at them or something because when I returned, she was yelling at George. I asked you what you were doing and you said that I shouldn't worry, or something. That you weren't cheating on me and that the two girls had just decided to sit down or something. And then, you said that you were really pissed and randy and you wanted your other present,"

"Well, this is stuff I would've said if I didn't have anything to drink," He smiled. Yeah, it was probably true.

"Alright, well we started kissing and then you picked me up and carried me to your room with my legs around you waist, yeah. We got up there and you started kissing my shoulders—that was new. I liked that bit. Um, I said I was sorry and you said I shouldn't be sorry probably just so I would stop talking or something. Anyways, undressed—yes, you know the rest,"

He smiled, "Yeah, I do,"

"But, let me tell you something, I thought it was going to be worse because you had two bottles of FireWhiskey in you, but it was quite good," I started laughing.

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah,"

"Better?"

"No, not better, but it was good," I turned over onto him and started kissing him. After a couple of minutes, I got up off of him.

"Oi, Ang, you can't just stop like that. Are you trying to kill me?" He smiled.

I just laughed, "Sorry, I'm going to shower and dress, alright?"

"You can use ours—alone, if you want. I don't see why, but if you want,"

"Good, because I don't fancy stepping in the common room in," I looked down. "My knickers and an oversized tee, everyone will definitely know I didn't come up here to study,"

"Yeah, and I don't fancy having to fight off Seamus with this headache. I think you have some clothes in here, actually. I think they're from yesterday,"

"Or the days before that?" I smiled at him. "I'll be out in a minute,"

So, I step out a few minutes later—maybe ten or something—and I see Fred has fallen back asleep. "Fred, come on, get up," I shook him slightly.

"Yeah, yeah," He turned the covers over and got up to go shower.

About five minutes later he came out with his hair wet—nice, I tell you. "Come on, then," I said, nodding towards the door.

We got out into the common room and took a seat on the couch. "Well look who it is," Alicia said.

"FRED! _Oh_, Fred!" George mocked, "You two should really put up a silencing charm. I was kissing Alicia good night and couldn't remember if you two went up there or not—well, I didn't need to walk any further, I'll tell you that," They started laughing.

I hit my forehead with my hand. "Oh Merlin," I whispered to myself.

"Did you really scream my name?" Fred asked me. I prodded him. "I was serious. Damn, I must be good when I'm pissed, eh?" He laughed.

"Oh my goodness," I got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"To eat breakfast before I die of embarrassment," I said to him and walked out of the common room. For the record—I do _not_ sound like what George did. I don't think, anyway.

* * *

Shortly after I sat down, everyone else came to sit with me. "Fred, could please pass the jam?" I asked him

"FRED! _Oh,_ Fred! Could you pass me the jam?" George mocked me again.

I pulled my wand out, "Say it again, George,"

Everyone was laughing—except for me. Fred just sat there with a stupid grin on his face. He was probably getting a kick out of this.

"Come on, you have to admit it's funny!"

I threw a piece of toast at him, "I do _not_ sound like that!"

"Yeah, you do," Alicia sided with George. Damn her.

"Alright, alright, leave her alone—before she screams out _our_ names, too," Lee said and everyone else really got a kick out of it.

"Stop," Katie said after they all finished laughing.

"Alright, alright," George said. "But it was funny, I think I almost died on those stairs,"

I rolled my eyes. Alicia looked past George, "Alright, then. You know, you never really gave us any explanation for Valentine's Day _or_ that day George caught you two at it in the shower,"

"I am going to die," I hit my head on the table, just as Alicia did after the Yule Ball.

"Don't die, Ang, Fred needs you to scream his name just one more time,"

"I swear, if you don't shut up!" I got up from the table, but Fred forced me to sit back down.

"Okay, George shut up about it. I want to hear her explanation,"

"There _is_ no explanation," I took a side glance at Fred. He still hadn't passed the jam.

"So, two people randomly--" 

"It wasn't random,"

"So you just decided 'hey!'--"

"I decide if you don't shut your damn mouth my wand is going down your throat!"

"I'll leave it to my brother to shove wands down throats, thank you!"

"GEORGE!" Alicia said.

My mouthed was open and I narrowed my eyes.

"See, she still doesn't shut her mouth,"

"GEORGE!" Alicia pushed him.

"Why don't you shut up about it?" Fred said.

"Oh, finally he speaks!"

"George, shut up!"

"I'm just saying I don't want to hear you two again. And I would also like to sleep in an actual bed every now and then,"

"We're hardly even in there!"

"That's a lie," Lee said, "I haven't slept in my bed in about two weeks because of the pair of you,"

"Whatever, you've been in there—pretending to be asleep with your curtains. We know Katie's there, you know? We're not completely daft," Fred said pointing at them with his fork.

Katie blushed. "I'm going to ignore that,"

"Thankfully, though, you two can remember a damn silencing charm,"

"GEORGE WEASLEY! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

"You're going to shove a wand down my throat?"

I got up, "Angelina, sit _down_!"

"Why aren't you sticking up for me?"

"Because I don't really care. He's just poking a bit of fun,"

"Don't care?" I shoved him and walked out of the Great Hall.

I was all the way to the second floor corridor when he came up behind me, "What's up with you?"

"You're brother won't shut his damn mouth, that's what. And you don't care? What does that mean to me?" I pushed him off of me.

"He's just having a bit of fun, get over it,"

"Yeah, I'll get over it alright," I continued walking and went up the stairs.

"Angelina, come on, this is stupid. Definitely not a reason to get in a fight," He hugged me from behind and I turned around.

"Fred, we never fight,"

"Never,"

"Why do you think that is?" I asked him.

"You never make me mad, really. You're perfect," Every single time we fight or yell at each other, we come to the point were we fall in love with each other all over again—and then we shag. That's just how it goes.

We walked up to the seventh floor just before we got to the Gryffindor tower. "You remember that time in the Great Hall where you broke up with that Hufflepuff girl?"

He laughed at bit, "Oh, yeah,"

"And she said that you said _my_ name while you guys were shagging?"

He turned a bit pink and I thought it was the cutest thing. "Haha, yeah, I remember that. I wanted to kill her,"

I smiled, "Did you really? I mean, did you really say my name while the two of you were shagging?"

Fred blinked a couple of times, he was a bit pinker now. Then, he nodded.

I threw my head back and started laughing.

"Oi, Ang, it was already embarrassing enough having the bitch say it in front of the whole Great Hall, now I don't need you teasing me about it,"

"Aw, you poor thing," I said the password and entered the common room. "It just makes me feel better about George teasing me,"

"At least I was the one you were shagging," He smiled.

"Yeah, you've a point,"

"And only George, Alicia, Katie, and Lee know about it—not all of Hogwarts,"

"Yeah, you're right again," I shrugged.

"So, you want to go up to my room?" He smiled at me.

"As long as you use a silencing charm,"

* * *

"Fred, Fred, stop!"

"What, why?"

"Is that someone coming up the stairs?"

"I don't know."

"Did you lock the door?"

"I don't know, Ang."

"Well, check! Where is your wand?"

"It's occupied right now."

"I'm serious!"

"I don't really care, Ang,"

"Damn it, Fred!" I leaned over the side of the bed to find my wand or his. "I can't find it."

"Ang--"

"Just close the damn curtain!"

"Hang on, let me get Fred, he'll want to know!" It was either Lee or George.

I gave Fred a warning look, "Uh, Fred's a little occupied at the moment, come back later." He said.

"At least he closed the curtain," It was George. "You know, I have horrible timing. First the shower, and then the screaming, and now this—I'm just glad they decided to put up a silencing charm."

"How you doing in there, Ang?" It was Alicia. I hate her.

I rolled my eyes, picked up a shoe and threw it over the curtains.

"I think they want us to leave." What was wrong with them? I swear. Can't we get just a little privacy, seriously.

* * *

It was now June and the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament is today. I really wasn't worried about class exams, or anything. Actually, this is the first time all year that my life as has felt pretty balanced. Because classes were good and Fred was good—as always. So, there really was only one thing I was dreading, and that was the end of the year.

"Come on, Ang, we've got to get down there." Fred said to me.

"You just want to make those damn bets."

"Yeah, and?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, then," We headed down to the Quidditch Pitch with the others and took our seats. We watched Harry, Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur enter the maze, after a few minutes, they were lost in a fog.

"I'm going for Krum," Lee said. "He just seems like the person that wouldn't be fazed by something like this at all."

"Well, I'm always going to go for Harry," I said.

"Well, Diggory is really smart, so I think he is going to win," Katie said.

"I agree, he's a smart bloke, he is," Lee said. He would always agree with Katie.

Hours later, Harry appeared on the ground with the cup—and a body.

"HARRY!" Fred and George clapped. I hit Fred in the arm and pointed to the body.

"Oh," I covered my mouth and looked away. It was Cedric Diggory. "Fred," I turned away from the ground below and leaned into Fred.

People were crowding around Harry and Cedric's body, the Minister and Dumbledore. I heard Katie scream beside me and I just squeezed closer to Fred. I could hear Alicia sobbing into George.

* * *

The entirety of the school was in the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast. I looked up at the staff table to see Dumbledore looking around at all of us. "The end," said Dumbledore, surveying the crowd, "of another year. There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuff table, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

Everyone in the hall stood and raised their glasses. We echoed in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," He continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Panicked whispers swept through the Hall. People stared at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so—either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as a result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter.

I looked towards Harry at the table and gave him a polite smile.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

* * *

**AWWW: I was mad that Cedric (Robert Pattinson) was hot..that just made it worse that he died. But ANYWAYS, it started funny and ended kind of depressing. :( Anyways, that's what has to happen I couldn't have them all be happy after Cedric just died. Anyways, next chapter is the last chapter and then I'll outline my sequel..i don't even know what's its going to be called but I definately know some scenes in my head. HEHE. Anyways, Review please. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.**


	15. Chapter XV: Goodbyes

**C'EST LE FIN: It's the end, folks. A very short chapter, but I feel closure. Read it and Review it. Read the entire story over again and review again. Thank you for everything. **

* * *

It was time for us to say our good-byes before boarding the Hogwarts Express. There wasn't really a need to say bye to any of my close friends because I would be sitting with them on the train. However, I wanted to say good bye to Oliver, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and some of the seventh years that I wouldn't get to see next year. I was going to miss Oliver, he was a great captain.

"Come on, Ang," Fred called for me to get on the train.

"Just a second," I turned back to Oliver, "Good luck at Puddlemere, alright?"

"Thank you, I'm sure you'll be a great captain," I hugged him and he kissed my cheek. "Have a good life, you come see some of my games, alright?"

"I will, I promise," I smiled at him and then went to get on the train.

"Come on,"Fred pulled me on the train.

"What's the rush?" I asked him.

"I have to spend as much time with you as possible before we leave for the summer," He kissed me and we went through the isles to get a compartment.

"Where are Lee and George, Katie and Alicia?" I asked.

"In here," He pulled me into a compartment.

"Where?" The compartment was completely empty. Oh, what was he thinking of doing?

"They'll be here in a minute," He drew the shades over the window and locked the compartment.

"Fred, honestly, this is not exactly the ideal place,"

"You don't expect me to wait all summer—that's two months without you."

I shrugged. "I could visit."

"That's worse because of my mother." He started kissing my neck and I pushed him away.

"Fred, seriously," I raised my eyebrows at him. "There is absolutely no way I am going to shag in this compartment—or on the train at all. That's disgusting."

"Why?" Boys.

"Come on, where is everyone else?" I pulled up the shades and unlocked the door. He stood in front of it.

"Just because we can't shag doesn't mean we can't do other stuff, right?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"We can snog, but that's about it," I put my hands on my hips.

"Come _on_, Ang. Two whole months." He pouted.

"How about you can come visit me? I mean, I'm not about to spend a whole two months away from my boyfriend, that's ridiculous. I'm sure my parents would be alright with it." I shrugged.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Fine, can we snog now?"

"Just, don't kiss my neck. That drives me crazy. Crazy good." I smiled at him and pulled the shade down behind my back.

* * *

About ten minutes later, someone was knocking on our compartment door. I pulled up the shade and saw that it was George. He nodded for Fred to come with him. 

They returned about ten minutes later looking extremely happy. "I'll have to ask my mum about staying with you, but I'm sure it's fine. I mean, I am seventeen after all."

I smiled at him. I would really rather not leave. I wish this train never reaches Platform 9 ¾. Katie, Lee, and Alicia joined Fred, George and myself in the compartment.

Unfortunately, despite my wishes, the train did reach the platform and as everyone was exiting the compartment, I pulled Fred back. "Write to me, alright?"

"Of course, Love."

"And you better not even think about other girls," I smiled.

"Now why would I ever do such a thing?" I laughed and he came closer to me and held me—like it was going to be a hug and he didn't let go.

I pulled up his face and kissed him, a lasting kiss so he wouldn't forget. "Bye, Fred Weasley,"

"Goodbye," He gave me one last kiss and exited the compartment. Damn, I would miss that boy.

I got my trunk and walked onto the platform to see the entire Weasley family over near the exit. With them were Hermione and Harry. I smiled to myself. I looked to my left and saw my mum and dad. They greeted me and hugged me and took my luggage. We said how much we missed each other and shared what we'd done throughout the year. Of course, I left out the parts about Fred and I. Those were really the best parts, but I just told them about my classes and my good friends. One of which turned out to be my boyfriend. My boyfriend, Fred Weasley. Damn him and that _famous_ Weasley charm. I fell for it.

* * *

**LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL. Fred & Ang's last year--what'll happen? **


End file.
